


Land of Yesterday

by roxy55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Langst, Multi, Original Character(s), Original paladins - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, lance has anxiety!, slow burn keith/lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxy55/pseuds/roxy55
Summary: “Lance,” Allura sounded destroyed as she approached slowly from behind, “that’s not Kather. We’ve been asleep for ten thousand years.”His grip loosened and Lance couldn’t help as he collapsed in front of the complete stranger, the man who didn’t deserve to have Kather’s face. Holding a hand to his mouth to muffle his sobs Allura pulls him into a hug and whispers comforts that don’t reach him. Not really knowing that all his efforts didn’t save anyone, not even Kather.-In which Kather was the original red paladin along side Prince Lance who piloted the blue lion, and ten thousand years later Keith shares the face of Kather. (Or another Altean Lance fic no one asked for)





	1. Chapter 1

There was no good way to describe waking up from the closest thing Lance knew to a coma. Every part of his body felt weak and ached down to the bone, as he awoke Lance was able to slightly move his stiff limbs and could feel, even hear the creak in his joints. His mind was fogged with confusion and as he was coming to life there was a faint noise beyond the barrier that kept him in place. It was unfamiliar voices.

As the barrier fell Lance fell with it into a pair of strong, waiting arms and he was unable to react timely as he was trying to recover from deep sleep that made him almost immobile. His eyes flutter open as the person who caught him moves him to sit on a near by couch.

“Brother, brother please tell me you’re okay?” Allura’s voice rang clear and was what pulled him from a drowsy, hazy state of mind.

Looking around Lance was met with unfamiliar faces, and from where he sat they seemed to tower over him as they all kept expressions of unwavering confidence. “How long was I in there? Who are these people?”

Before Allura could answer Lance found a familiar face in the back which brought him to tears, as Lance would swear on his own life that Kather died in his arms only a few days ago. It hurt, seeing Kather hiding behind the group alive after everything that happened. He ran and Lance couldn’t bring himself to care as he caught the entire group by surprise as he hugged Kather with every last bit of strength he had.

“Kather I thought you were dead, how dare you do that to me.” Lance wasn’t sure he would ever let go knowing the love of his life was alive.

“Lance,” Allura sounded destroyed as she approached slowly from behind, “that’s not Kather. We’ve been asleep for ten thousand years.”

His grip loosened and Lance couldn’t help as he collapsed in front of the complete stranger, the man who didn’t deserve to have Kather’s face. Holding a hand to his mouth to muffle his sobs Allura pulls him into a hug and whispers comforts that don’t reach him. Not really knowing that all his efforts didn’t save anyone, not even Kather.

“Where are we then? Dad failed didn’t he?” Lance could barely get a hold of his quivering voice.

Allura helped him to a seat away from the strangers, crouched to his level, and began to explain. “We’re on a planet called Arus, because Altea was destroyed along with the rest of our solar system. I know that’s not what you want to hear, but it is the truth and Zarkon is still alive and conquering more planets. We’re still in danger.”

Anger flared in him that quelled the overwhelming sorrow, all of his tears dried. “Leave me alone, I need a moment to calm down. Why don’t you go talk to those strangers, they looked a little confused.”

As she stood Allura left him with words that stung, “Those strangers are the new paladins of Voltron.” In that moment Lance questioned how he could cope with this whirlwind of changes.

Being that he was still in the room Lance could still hear every word she said about him and Kather. She was apologizing for not warning Keith because she didn’t remember Kather and knew that this man named Keith looked familiar.

Lance wanted to be bitter, he wanted to hate his sister but knowing that she was still alive overrides the pain he felt. And then Coran was at his side and Lance was overwhelmed with happiness to know that one more Altean survived, and one of his best friends no less.

Lance jumped out of his seat and hugged the man. “I couldn’t have asked for a better face to see right now, I’m so glad you’re alive.”

“I know it hurts Lance, we thought you were dead for three quintents. You have to be strong though so we can finish what we started and stop Zarkon.” Lance couldn’t help the tremor that ran through him at Coran’s words, even though they were true they hurt.

“I can do this.” Lance was reassuring himself rather than Coran.

Even though he protested Coran walked Lance straight to the dining hall and put food in front of him and waited until he started eating.

“Shouldn’t we be working on a plan to fight the galra empire, I don’t think me eating is important right now Coran.” Lance continues eating still as he knows Coran is still concerned for him, and he’s not sure if he can face the new paladins yet. He’s not sure if he will even be piloting blue anymore. Someone may have stolen his lion from him and there would be no way for him to prevent that.

Coran comes out with a second bowl of food goo. “It’s actually funny you say that, Zarkon has a fleet heading straight for Arus and it may only be a few quintents until they reach the castle.”

Lance stands from his seat and the empty bowl drops to the floor and he can’t help yelling, “And you’ve made no preparations at preparing these strangers to pilot Voltron? Alteans prepared from the age of five when there was nothing to prepare for- when Zarkon wasn’t a threat.”

“Now Lance,” Coran sets the bowl down and gives him a fierce expression, “you under estimate your fellow paladins. We’re putting them through training for vargas each quintent and when they aren’t in the training bay they are bonding and practicing with their lions. The moment Allura was told that Zarkon was still alive she took action, you shouldn’t doubt your sister’s abilities. Now sit and eat, you’re still malnourished.”

Huffing Lance sat back down and stayed quiet as Coran sat on the other side of the table and allowed himself a moment of rest. Lance could see his friend’s clear exhaustion, so he knew it was for the better to allow Coran the quiet.

What Lance hadn’t expected was for a face to peak around the corner which belonged to one of the new paladins. It was the only girl in the group, though she may not look it to the unobservant with her chopped hair, big glasses, and baggy clothes. Lance could see it though. “I’m not going to bite, if you need to get something from the kitchen go ahead.”

She inched her way in and to Lance’s surprise stood beside him at the table expectantly. “Actually I was passing by and I heard you yelling at Coran. I wanted to make something clear, because I know you just woke up and you might be confused. You might have no clue what species we even are, but you don’t get to talk us down or undermine us. Once you see us you’ll understand, and I won’t hold this against you but I think you should get to know us before you cast any judgement.”

Lance hadn’t moved since she spoke to him, criticized him in a way that he wasn’t trying to take personally. Looking up to the girl who he could see was probably as stubborn as he was Lance smiled. “I’m sure you’ll prove to me that humans are strong. What’s your name?”

For a moment the girl looked shocked, not expecting him to know what species she was, “My name is Pidge. The others want to meet you, so whenever you’re ready you should come join us in the lounge.”

Once Pidge was gone a question did come to mind, “Coran, why didn’t I wake up at the same time as you and Allura? It would only make sense that I would wake up when the castle was brought to life, right?”

“Actually,” Coran says, “you were on the verge of dying the day Alfor had us all put into the healing pods. My theory is that until the castle was brought to life you weren’t healing, you were just kept alive. You needed time to heal considering the injuries you had.”

Just as he thought, those last hours were nothing his mind could decipher. “I wish father would have let me rest.”

Lance leaves, not letting Coran get another word in, and rather than going to the lounge as Pidge asked he found himself in Blue’s bay. When he saw she still sat where he left her Lance couldn’t help running to her and allowed himself to break his composure.

Blue let him in without hesitation and she knew exactly what he was feeling, purring in comfort which alleviated some of the pain.

“I miss them, I miss them so much it is painful to think of replacing them.”

And she spoke to him as if nothing had changed in ten thousand years. _I understand your sorrow, they were friends and family that cannot be forgotten. Let me be here to comfort you my paladin, we will get through this together._

Though it seemed distant as he sat in the pilots seat Blue roared, the lions called out to each other and Lance could hear their mourning as they roared together.

_The new paladins are waiting outside for you. We will not get past this if you cannot move forward and help them understand. Lead them my paladin._

Knowing Blue would force him out if he sat here any longer Lance stood from his seat and stood before the new team who were waiting, as his lion promised, just outside of Blue.

“What was that? It was so loud we heard it across the castle, did you do something?” The one in yellow spoke up, anxiety fueling his questions.

“You wouldn’t understand, everything is okay so you can go back to what you were doing.” Lance knew he was cruel in tongue, Blue growled to make that much clear.

He must have looked horrible, Lance wasn’t sure if there was ever a moment since he’s woken up that he wasn’t angry, on the verge of tears, or exhausted. He still didn’t want to get to know the new paladins, and nothing could prepare Lance for facing Zarkon again. Not after what he has caused and what he has destroyed.

“Then help us understand, we want to get to know you Prince Lance.” The one who speaks up has a galra prosthetic which Lance tries to not let deter him.

Lance sighs and says, “I came here to mourn with my lion, the other lions felt my pain through my lion and called out to each other.” Pausing Lance has to gather his thoughts so he doesn’t just cuss out his team. “Yesterday most of my team was alive, the day before Kather was still alive. Except it wasn’t yesterday, but it feels like only a day has passed since I lost all of my friends to Zarkon. Can you understand that?”

“Lance we may not know that scope of pain, we may not ever completely understand what you went through but all of us want to help you.” The same man puts a hand on Lance’s shoulder and guides the Altean into the group.

With tears resurfacing Lance can’t help but laugh, “I don’t even know half of your names.”

They find themselves sitting in a circle in front of Blue and, as laughable as it was, they were to take turns and say their name, age, and a fact about themselves.

“I’ll start, my name is Shiro,” Lance wonders how Shiro ended up with a prosthetic arm, “I am twenty years old, and I was captured by Zarkon during a mission.” Could Shiro read his mind? It could be inferred since the arm was galran technology, but that still doesn’t give any details.

Pidge sits on Shiro’s right and goes next, “My name is Pidge, I’m fourteen years old, and I’m really good at hacking stuff- or breaking into technology and computers to get information.” That might be useful.

“My name is Hunk, I’m seventeen years old, and I like cooking. If I had the ingredients I would cook up something other than the food goo, still not used to that stuff.” Lance almost wants to laugh as Hunk cringes at the thought of the food.

Looking at the person who wears Kather’s face still hurts. Lance didn’t want to remember that his name is Keith and not Kather. “My name is Keith, I’m seventeen years old, and Shiro is my step brother. We found the yellow lion because I was trying to find Shiro.”

And Lance is able to put together that Shiro was the catalyst that lead to team Voltron coming together, even though he is still reluctant to put himself in that category.

“You already know my name is Lance, I am also seventeen years old, and I know I haven’t been taking these changes too well but I’m willing to work with all of you if it means we can save the universe and stop Zarkon.” It was technically a fact, but at least Lance could take a step back from anything that felt too personal for now.

They walk back to the bridge where Allura and Coran were waiting expectantly. Lance had no doubt in his mind that Coran sent the paladins his way when they went searching for the source of the noise. Especially after what he admitted to Coran. Lance was not proud of that, but the thought still remained in the back of his mind. And that wasn’t something he would admit to the entire team, not now or ever. It was still an open wound that Lance was certain would scar.

“We’re ready to practice as a team, one that is finally complete.” Shiro tells Allura with a surprising amount of pride that shouldn’t be directed his way. He was willing to work, but Lance still didn’t feel ready.

Yet nothing prepared him for when their screen was taken over by a galra who proudly spoke without letting anyone reply, “Hello team Voltron, princess Allura. I, Commander Sendak, demand you give up your lions now or we will destroy Arus with no mercy. You cannot defeat the galra empire or Zarkon, so I advice you to surrender yourselves and your lions.”

The message ended as quickly as it started. Directly after the castle flashed red with the sound of alert filling the room, a warning of the approaching galra ship that was approaching the planet and breaking through the atmosphere.

Allura didn’t have to tell him what to do as Lance ran for Blue and the others followed suit to their lions. Lance couldn’t help hesitating before putting on his helmet and flying out of the castle to fight for the first time with a new team.

Shiro led the lions in flight to approach the ship which was at least far enough from the castle that Lance wasn’t worried for Allura- yet.

“We need to form Voltron, fighting that ship separated isn’t going to work.” Lance could only hope his words reached Shiro at least or even better the entire team.

“How do we do that? We couldn’t practice without you!” Hunk is frantically yelling into the comms as they dodge attacks and Lance could see that Keith and Shiro would try to attack the ship on their own.

“We need to reach out to each other and unite under one cause, stopping Zarkon, That should do the trick, we need to be a team. To fight as one, not separate units.” Lance is trying to reach Shiro and Keith who are still fighting, and are relieved when the lions fly in formation making this easier.

But what the team believed to be them forming Voltron turned out to be a beam pulling the lions into the ship.

“No, it can’t end like this.” Lance desperately shook his controls and pushed at any button that might help fix this. He couldn’t wake up after ten thousand years only to die at Zarkon’s hand.

Even Shiro spoke in defeat, “It was an honor flying with you boys.”

“We cannot give up, if Zarkon gets Voltron he will be unstoppable and he will eventually destroy Earth. We cannot let Zarkon continue conquering planets. It is up to us to face Zarkon and stop the galra empire. You’re not just fighting for yourselves, you’re fighting for the entire universe.” Lance was gripping at his controls hoping that he could get through to the paladins.

It was that statement that seemed to motivate the paladins and Voltron came together as they connected with renewed vigor.

They were able to destroy the cannon and with it Voltron abused the ship until it exploded, leaving no visible remains. It was a shaky, chance victory that Lance had to grip onto. There was potential, but there was work to do when they struggled with one ship.

The lions separated and Blue made it clear she was pleased, purring and giving compliments to encourage Lance as they landed in front of the castle.

Allura waited to congratulate them, “Good job team Voltron, you were able to form Voltron. This is good, as you will be forming Voltron many times more.”

Lance brushes past his sister and mutters, “There is much of work to do.”

When Blue was in her bay Lance was able to retire to his room, another first of the longest day in his life. All in one day Lance had woken to discover his planet was gone, met the new paladins of Voltron, and fought against a galra ship.

Even so, it was impossible to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of the night Lance ended up helping around the castle with Coran and Allura to fix things that hadn’t been turned on in ten thousand years or were destroyed in the last few vargas of fighting. There would never be enough time to fix everything in the castle, and it felt as if the castle stretched on forever.

It was dawn when the three Alteans ended up in the bridge testing out certain functions of the castle, and Lance was relieved to see most of them were working perfectly. Despite this castle being abandoned in the dust and remains of war it was still standing. Their last test was also meant to test the new paladins, one which Lance had the pleasure of being excused from since he was already awake and working. Coran was going to use the alert system to call the paladins to the bridge and feign an attack on the ship.

Rather than having a direct hand in the trick Lance placed himself up in the rafters of the ship to observe from afar. The alarm was loud from his position and the red flashes filled the corners of the room, Coran’s voice was added to the faux panic as they anticipated the arrival of their team.

Shiro was the first to arrive and, from what Lance has learned thus far, this wasn’t surprising. He was fully suited in his gear, but Lance didn’t see a bayard which should have been worrying. The memory of Zarkon stealing the bayard was still clear in his mind and wiped away any present doubt. The rest arrived one after another; no other paladin was dressed, looked near prepared to fight the galra, or ready to pilot their lions. Each slouched in disappointment or annoyance when they slid into the room only to find Allura was alive and there was no attack on the castle.

Lance could guess the lecture Allura was giving even without being able to hear it from his perch in the rafters. However it was obvious that his whereabouts were questioned when his sister pointed in his directions and all eyes were his way. Giving a wave to his team Lance allows himself a moment more to just watch before climbing down to meet the others.

Allura faced him upon his arrival, “You all are going to work on forming Voltron, Lance I expect you to help them. This shouldn’t take long, you have all done this before and you should be able to do it a thousand times more.”

Saluting to his sister, clear sarcasm shown in his smile and lax shoulders, Lance jogs to the door leading to blue. He was relieved enough that the rest of the team took that as a signal to go to their lions. Lance was the second one out after Shiro and the others followed suit.

“Okay we just need to focus and fly in formation, let’s form Voltron.” Shiro says as he leads being the first to move forward and the entire team flies together.

Lance was already frustrated after a few doboshes. “You guys need to clear your mind and concentrate on forming Voltron, it isn’t enough to have high spirits. Reach out to each other, open your minds, and feel the bond with each other through your lions.” His grip was tight on his control and Lance did nothing to mask his frustration.

“Maybe we should try building Voltron from the ground up, this isn’t working.” Keith says and Lance could swear his voice was more grating than normal.

He couldn’t help laughing at the notion, “That couldn’t possibly work, it has never been done.”

“It’s worth a shot,” Shiro took Keith’s side and that was how Lance found himself in Blue standing at the bottom as the others stacked in what was supposed to be Voltron. Lance was close to banging his head against his chair. What were these humans thinking, this wasn’t how things were supposed to work.

Lance didn’t mind as the others argued about Hunk trying to be the head, letting his head rest against the chair as he sunk back to listen to Blue. Even she could see the humor in this.

_Allow them to go through trial and error, everyone has to learn. They will understand and you all will be a strong team once you have bonded._

She purred and Lance tried to let that relax him. It was true that these humans had no knowledge of Voltron or the galra empire a few days ago. Lance was hardly handling waking up to find most of the universe concurred by someone who was once his friend.

Maybe if he stopped this frustration, stopped trying to fight his team this could be easier.

“You were right Lance, this isn’t working.” Opening his eyes Lance couldn’t help smiling at Shiro’s confession.

“It was a nice-“ Allura interrupts him mid sentence by coming on the comms and sees her on one of his screens and he can assume this was happening for the entire team.

“Since you all are having so much trouble I had a thought. When you last formed Voltron your lives were endanger which encouraged you to all work together. So I figured since I have to run some diagnostics this might help give you a push in the right direction.” She was far too cheerful for Lance’s liking and he knew she was about to spring something on them.

Pidge was the first to scream as lasers were shot in all directions and firing in a pattern that made Lance sure the castle was aiming for them.

“Quiznack,” Lance watched as their formation was broken in seconds as everyone scattered to avoid being shot. Louder Lance spoke to his team, “We need to stick together, we need to stay a team and act in unity not individuals.” As often as Lance found himself saying this he began to wonder if the paladins really trained while he was in the healing pod, they should understand this by now. Yet panic and discourse shown in everyones actions.

It was becoming exhausting to dodge each shot aimed his way and Allura spoke once more before she left and Lance was able to bet his life on the castle aiming directly for the lions. With the particle barrier up all Lance could do was avoid getting hit and hope that if he shouted enough maybe someone would listen to him.

Lance tried to figure out if it was a lack of trust or the color of his suit that made these paladins turn a blind eye when he tried to help them. He wasn’t the black paladin, he wasn’t someone these humans had known for several years, and even if he was a prince there was nothing behind that title. He had no planet and he lost his people.

His aggravation blinded him and though avoiding the lasers became easy Lance was having a harder time keeping himself together.

He couldn’t say how much time passed before the particle barrier dissolved and they were able to give up the hopeless cause that Lance was fighting so hard to save. When passing the paladins in the hallway to the lounge he didn’t say a word, his fingers digging into the skin of his palms, Lance knew if he said anything or if one of them approached him he might explode.

Placing himself against a wall away from his teammates, Lance was simply biding his time before he would approach his sister about this. He knew there was no changing his position in Voltron, but at least he could have somewhere to place his anger. She might understand more than any of them would. It just reminded him of what he used to have and how all of that was gone. He wouldn’t ever get back that same unity and love he shared with his friends and fellow paladins.

Allura stalked only ticks behind them and seemed confused rather than angry. “Good job on forming Voltron, but it shouldn’t be this hard for you all to do it. I can see there is still some work to do.”

Taking a deep breath to somewhat compose himself before approaching his sister. “We didn’t form Voltron, the particle barrier shut down so we came in.” Pausing Lance glances back on the team, “I tried everything but if they don’t listen to what I say and aren’t willing to try then I can’t work with them. I yelled until my lungs ached and they still ignored my words, and if that’s the way it will be than maybe someone should take my place as blue paladin. At this rate there is no helping this team.” Lance couldn’t believe how despite all his anger and frustration his words only came out with disappointment and defeat.

His declaration of leaving the team clearly caught the paladins attention as they stood from their seats and looked shocked, speaking words of protest that Lance chose to block out.

“There is no need for that, we just need to work harder. This time we’ll try some exercises in the training deck, but Lance we will get this.” Allura puts her hand to his shoulder but it doesn’t quell his frustration.

When walking to the training deck Lance ended up shoulder to shoulder with Shiro who was clearly the most concerned by his empty threat.

“You have to understand that we’re giving this our everything, we are really trying. This is something entirely new to us, it will take time.” Shiro was failing miserably at instilling hope and instead was reminding Lance of his worries.

“I just feel like we don’t have time to adjust, I don’t want to think about it but Zarkon could be on his way here right now. We have no way of knowing what the galra empire has developed since we last fought him, let alone in ten thousand years.” Even if Shiro was doing little to comfort him, Lance found it easy to say that Shiro was the one he felt closest to.

He could only hope that Shiro wouldn’t follow in the original black paladin’s foot steps, because as Lance grew to like Shiro he couldn’t bear the thought of losing him too.

Allura and Coran split away from the group to set up in the control room where they could decide on bonding exercises and Lance lead the team to the door which opened to the training deck. The others stopped to look up searching for the two Alteans while Lance walked to the center of the room and forced himself to wait.

Knowing the drill before Coran finished explaining it Lance had a shield at his wrist and listened for the exercise to begin.

Drones were shooting each way and Lance just had to block the shots from hitting his teammates. His composure dropped when there was a squeal behind him and Pidge dropped through the floor. Pushing closer to the backs of his teammates Lance was struck with new found determination. Hunk was the next to fall through when a shot was missed by Keith and struck Hunk to the floor. This was becoming frustrating, but for now he just had to protect his two teammates left.

When the intensity increased Keith was the next to drop not long after leaving Shiro and Lance to fight off the shots for each other. Allura turned it off after a few doboshes, given as it was clear nothing was going to change and they would continue blocking the shots until someones arms gave out.

“Good job Shiro and Lance, now lets move on to another exercise.” Lance found he didn’t like the enthusiasm Coran had, as he was frustrated losing the previous exercise.

The invisible maze was put up after Shiro was told to leave the room and join the others upstairs, and Lance knew this would be much easier for him. At the very least he could give an example for the others to follow by with this trust exercise.

“Who’s leading me through Coran?” Lance looks up to the control room, but it didn’t do any good. It was when the paladin spoke through their coms that he knew who it was.

“Take two steps forward Lance.” It was Keith and though dread instantly ran through his veins Lance shouldered his anxiety to follow the instructions. Hearing Keith’s voice the entire way through, right against his ear as if he was right behind him, had Lance’s skin crawling and instincts itching to react but Lance did his best to pull himself together.

Lance made it through the maze easily and he couldn’t be more thankful that it was over. The others struggled to some extent, but Lance found when Shiro was leading Pidge made it through with ease. He was to lead Hunk and even though the paladin had plenty of his own anxiety that at first made it hard to work past, Lance was able to lead Hunk through without any real issues. At least this showed some progress.

They were sent to their lions again after a short water break and Lance could say he was almost reluctant, but they weren’t trying to form Voltron so this exercise may be doable.

Flying out to the front of the castle once everyone was together they moved out to the mountains a little ways from the castle.

“Now put your lions into a nose dive paladins!” Lance recognized the exercise but could actually admit to it being his first time. It wasn’t that he doubted his bond with Blue, but rather he had only seen his father and Zarkon do this successfully.

There was no time to do these training exercises when the war was breathing down their necks and the destruction was so real. Here it seemed such a distance away that for the paladins it might actually be easy to ignore. When his eye sight was blocked by Coran Lance reached out to Blue and they simply clicked, he lets her energy flow through him while his eyes closed and his hands wrapped comfortably around his controls. He could see what Blue sees.

“Thanks Blue,” Lance wasn’t really worried that this wouldn’t work, but the unfamiliarity was there even as he pulled up and hovered above the ground until landing. Just as Blue’s feet touched the ground the blinding visor was removed.

“Good job Lance; Shiro, Keith, and you were the only ones who succeeded.” Coran says through the coms- well that was three out of five and Lance wasn’t denying that it was a far more impressive number than he expected. “Now come back to the castle, it is time to open those minds of yours and to work on your trust.”

Raising an eyebrow Lance flies Blue into her hanger and meets the rest of the paladins back in the training deck. Coran was at the door handing something that was meant to go on his head. They sat in a circle at the center of the training deck waiting for Coran to explain once he was back to the control room.

“Now paladins we need to work on melding your minds together and focusing on one thing, forming Voltron. Clear your minds and open to your fellow paladins.” Coran continued to speak, listing off essentially the same thing- to concentrate on forming Voltron while clearing your mind.

Closing his eyes and relaxing Lance found himself immediately poked and prodded by the other paladins to the point that it was almost painful. Lance tried to stay strong and focused, but it felt like hands were digging through his brain mercilessly wrenching with a vengeance. It felt like everyone in the room was teaming up against him, attacking him from every corner.

They dug up memories of the original paladins, thoughts of Zarkon, his father, Kather, they were all being pulled out into the open and it made it impossible to concentrate. Memories of times before he knew Kather and before the war was an issue, he was only fifteen and he was almost innocent. Balls where his sister would dance and laugh, encourage him to dance, and a time where princes would court him and just one came to remain before Kather came into his life. It was too much and it wasn’t what he was ready to give to his team.

Throwing his eyes open and gasping Lance pulled the headpiece off. He had to stand and get away from the group while holding his head, which was throbbing from the after affects. “Do you all have to attack me once? Did you think I wouldn’t feel that?” Tears were actually surfacing and Lance knew he couldn’t do that again, “That’s not the way you gain someones trust.”

Throwing the headpiece aside Lance ran out of the room and sunk against the wall just outside the training deck. His hands were still shaking and Lance couldn’t breathe, there were too many memories that Lance was trying to push away coming in flashes. He could still feel the wounds of each memory as if they were still new. Lance wanted out of this paladin suit and wanted to scratch at his skin until it blood was blooming to the surface and his skin was raw.

He didn’t want to see any one of the paladins coming after him, and yet Shiro ran through the door looking for him until he saw Lance was just at his feet.

Lance couldn’t breathe again even as Shiro crouched in front of him and grabbed his hand, as if that was supposed to comfort him.

“Lance you need to breathe, breathe in and out. You’re okay, in and out.” Shiro was rubbing at the back of his neck, and the touch was almost working. “You’re okay, just look at me and breathe.”

Letting his head fall forward and tears finally able to fall he said, “I hate this, I must look so weak to you guys. I just- I just,”

“Stop talking Lance, just breathe. You aren’t weak, you’re so brave Lance. I know what happened in there hurt you, and we are all sorry, but it doesn’t change how we look at you.” Shiro was still holding his hand and his other hand rested against the back of Lance’s neck, a strong but comforting weight. “All of us look up to you, not only for your experience that you bring to the team but also your strength. None of us know the kind of loss you know, even then you’re still standing strong as the blue paladin of Voltron.”

Allura and Coran were the next ones to come looking after him. He’s sure they saw the scene from afar and it couldn’t have looked good. Shiro helped Lance up as Allura approached and took him away from Shiro for a hug.

“I know it hurts to remember, I’m here if you want to talk about it brother. We need to be strong, not only for your team but for everyone under Zarkon’s hand.” Allura held Lance tight for a few ticks before moving to support him. Looking back to Shiro she says, “Get the paladins together for dinner, meet us in the dinning hall.”

Leaning against his sister they both followed Coran who walked ahead, only looking back occasionally to check on the siblings.

“I think I need some nunvill to take of the edge, my head still hurts.” Lance slurs as they round the corner and this causes Allura to laugh, knowing the drink was too bitter for anyone but Coran to enjoy.

“You better tell Coran, he would be glad to get you a cup.” Bumping hips with her brother, once they were in the dining hall Allura sets Lance down and sits next to him. Turning his chair to face hers Allura says, “So, do you want to talk about it? I don’t need you bottling this up like you have in the past.”

Sinking into the chair and putting his feet on Allura’s lap Lance says, “I really don’t want to. I also will never touch that exercise again.”

“Never is a strong word.” Allura nudges at Lances feet, glancing back to where Coran was working in the kitchen, “And besides, you can trust me I’m your sister. I know almost everything about you anyways.”

Crossing his arms across his chest Lance lets out a sigh before answering, “The best way to describe what happened was everyone in that room dug through my memories, they saw things I wasn’t intending to share yet. Maybe even some stuff I was never going to tell them about. They teamed up against me and it actually hurt, I still feel my head pounding and I’ve never felt this violated before.” Lance was looking at his lap until Allura put a hand on his foot again.

“Don’t look at me that way, I’ll be fine.” Allura looked ready to send off Lance to somewhere safe and wouldn’t let him leave. It made him feel small, a feeling not far off to how being around the team made him feel. “At the very least I didn’t want to be reminded of him, knowing he’s probably dead doesn’t make it any better.”

Allura’s shoulders sink at the mention, “He sides with his father, it’s probably better if he’s gone because he would only hurt you more. We can’t have that.”

The paladins took that convenient moment to walk in, and Lance could only hope that they weren’t standing outside the door listening in on his conversation. They’ve been nosy enough that it wouldn’t surprise him.

Allura directs her attention to the group and says, “Coran will have the food out in a tick, take a seat get comfortable.” Lance didn’t pay mind to the fact that he was still slouching in his chair with his feet in Allura’s lap, at this point it didn’t matter how he acted around the paladins when they knew everything about him.

Everyone, including himself, was more than ready for the food to arrive and it was enough to have Lance sitting up right and towards the table, even if it put him facing the paladins who he was becoming increasingly unsure of.

Coran looked plenty proud as he said, “Since you all have been working hard I cooked up a batch of focusing food, this will have you forming Voltron with ease.” Lance wishes that could be true, even if the food actually helped the paladins focus that wouldn’t change their discourse stricken nature. All the same Shiro was quick to say his thanks and the paladins were eager to dig into the food. Lance moved to do the same, but his eyes widened when he saw hand cuffs spring from the chairs and link the paladins together. It almost seemed unfair that he was on this side of the table while his teammates were struggling with the new change.

Setting his spoon down Lance looked to his sister, “Allura, what are you doing?”

Smiling to him Allura directed her answer to the entire table, “This is your last bonding exercise of the day, you need to work together if you want to eat.”

And with her words Lance was still looking her way with concern but she just shrugged and went on to eat the food goo.

“Can’t you just give us a break Allura, we’ve all been working really hard all day.” Shiro spoke as the voice of reason, a solid figure that was becoming a part of Lance’s life in only a few days. It was coming clear why Shiro was the black paladin, he was a voice of reason for all the paladins.

“Yeah you don’t know what you’re doing here Allura.” Hunk says as the paladins gave up struggling to eat.

Pushing his own food away, a sudden lack of appetite taking over, Lance turns his body towards Allura and says, “Maybe we should-“ but was interrupted by Keith.

“You guys can’t just sit here and control us like a bunch of toy soldiers, just let us out and give us a break.” Keith looked ready to stand out of his seat and maybe pounce across the table, as if he could attack either of them.

Coran spoke for the first time since setting the food down, “Do not yell at the princess or prince!” Lance wanted to laugh, this was beyond ridiculous and none of this would be happening if his father was still here. His spot was empty at the head of the table, while he and Allura settled into their typical seats without thinking about it.

“Oh princess of what? Neither of them have any power over us, they certainly aren’t our prince and princess.” Pidge was quick to speak her mind and as the two more heated paladins stood the rest were forced to at least halfway stand up. This scene was beyond what Lance expected to happen when just having dinner.

“I clearly have overstayed my welcome, I’ll just go to my room while you figure this out Allura. When they understand feel free to call me down, until then leave me be.” Lance gets up from his chair and was two steps from his chair before his sister pulled him by the arm back in his seat and replied to his dramatics with, “Face this like a man.” and continued to fling food at the paladins, leaving Lance dumbstruck. Food flies over Lance as he ducks from Keith’s aim, which quickly turns into attack from every corner of the room.

“Well if that’s how this is going to be,” Lance ducks behind his chair with his bowl in hand and glances back before flinging the bowls remains blindly at the other paladins. Laughing rang clearly through the walls of the castle and a weight seemed to be lifted from Lance’s shoulders. This is how he wanted to remember humans, not as invasive, annoying, stubborn, and intrusive beings, but as united, powerful, and uplifting people. Lance wasn’t hiding as his smile or the laughs that escaped his lips as he fought playfully with his team.

It was when they ran out of food goo to throw that Allura spoke up over the adrenaline and giggling. “Don’t you see what you’re doing? You are finally working as a team, albeit Lance was on the other side of the table, but you were working as one unit!” In that moment Lance treasured seeing Allura so happy, as he couldn’t see such a simplicity making her happy in the near future.

“So, I think we know what we need to do.” Shiro says to the paladins, Lance stands from his spot with the clear thought in mind. They needed to form Voltron. And Keith voiced just what Lance was thinking to the team, getting yells of approval while Hunk asks about dessert in contrast. It was a laughable but beautiful moment, and forming Voltron would come with ease- Lance was sure of it.

They just needed to stay like this for a moment more, a unified group empowered by the potential that believed they could do anything. That hope would only get them so far after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the positive feedback from the last chapter, it might be a while until chapter 3 is able to come out but I hope you enjoy this one!


	3. Chapter 3

The pattern wasn’t going to be broken anytime soon, but maybe it was what he deserved after sleeping for ten thousand years. Lance couldn’t bring himself to go to sleep. It was annoying to sit in his room, alone and wide awake, knowing no matter how long he laid there he wouldn’t get the rest he needed.

Earlier that night Lance had wandered the castle until he found his sister in the memory chamber and seeing an image of his father, feeling as if he could speak to him again, left Lance unsure of himself. Allura seemed so engulfed in the relief of being around father, around Altea, that he felt suffocated by desperation and hope. It may have brought some comfort to his sister, but Lance couldn’t stay for long before choking up. The sight made him nauseous. Lance couldn’t get rid of an obnoxious itch under his skin.

His old bed felt full of knots and lumps that kept him rolling around, too uncomfortable to sleep but too tired to get up. Still, with a varga before the ship would come to life Lance was able to drag his feet up and across the room.

It seemed like the first time in forever since Lance had looked in the mirror.

Before _this_ he couldn’t say he had the luxury of time or menial cares, and things the healing pods couldn’t care for stood out in the pale light. His white hair was a tangled mess that almost reached his shoulders and framed his face. It was almost long enough to braid. Freckles littered the space across his nose but just under his left eye they were interrupted by an old scar which ran all the way to his ear. Pawing at the scar tissue wouldn’t make it disappear and wouldn’t take away the memory in tow, but Lance could dream. His altean marks stood out bright blue against a pale complexion, something Lance didn’t normally exhibit. A lack of sleep left Lance with a pasty appearance, with eyes sunken in and scars swollen.

If Lance let his shirt fall from his shoulder he could see just a peak of the imperfections, the bursts of white scar tissue from shots he failed to dodge and lines of raised skin from attacks so long ago. He never lets anyone see the scars littering every inch of his body, as Lance takes one more look in the mirror he shifts his form to what he believed to be perfect.

But his hair was a constant, long and unkept. Lance favored for putting it in a thrown-together bun for now.

Every part of himself ached to just walk the halls in sweats and to let himself breathe, but Lance knows better and dresses in his paladin suit. It wasn’t as if he would be sleeping anytime soon. Another part of him wanted to sit in the dining hall to just take his time eating breakfast, but Lance knew it would be in his favor to wait for the other paladins to wake up. It was a half-asleep effort, but he decided if he was going to be up he might as well do something useful and train. If there was one thing Lance wouldn’t let happen it was falling behind his teammates. With the galra empire always one step ahead of them Lance wouldn’t let himself be the weak link.

Walking through the castle’s halls only dim lights led the way to the training deck, and windows lining the walls allowed a glance at the stars in the night sky. Leaning against the doorway of the training deck he waited for the lights to automatically turn on.

Finding himself in the center of the room, time feeling almost distorted or unreal, Lance shrugs his shoulders and grabs his bayard. “Start training level ten.”

Once the gladiator rose into the training deck and turned on Lance was only given a moment to breathe before he was being attacked. With each twist, kick, or punch he would make the robot would either dodge his hit or come back stronger and faster if Lance landed a hit. His bayard was never ideal for close combat, the gladiator not allowing the space or time to fire an accurate shot that might actually overpower the robot. When he did shoot at the gladiator it was a trick shot at its feet which would force it to put distance between them, and allowed Lance a second to gather himself before continuing. It was never his agility that Lance doubted, as a small frame gave him the advantage of speed, but still he would work until there was no feeling in his legs if it meant keeping up with the paladins. After all, Allura expected him to lead by example and letting himself fall behind because of emotions would be directly letting his sister down.

A kick had the robot skidding across the room and Lance shot it down, ending the training sequence unknowing of how much time had passed or that he had a captivated audience.

“You’re an impressive fighter,” Lance turned at the voice and for a delirious moment the name Kather came to mind, “but I guess we didn’t get to see that in training yesterday. We haven’t fought the gladiator as a team yet, I can see we’ll have no trouble with the additional help.”

Raising an eyebrow Lance put away his bayard and took a hesitant step towards Keith, “With four people though I’m sure you all did fine, I’ve had ten thousand years of sleep and was worried I might be a little rusty. It may take some work, but I’m just trying to keep up.” Pausing for a moment Lance searched the other’s expression, “Did you come here to train, I can give you the floor if so.”

Keith replies,“Not yet, Shiro wants to train as a team after breakfast though. Speaking of which Coran sent me to get you for breakfast.”

It didn’t feel like an hour had passed since he woke up, and he certainly wasn’t hungry yet. His stomach hadn’t stilled since he woke up, it became painfully obvious as he fought the gladiator and Lance hated how seeing Keith only twisted his insides further.

“My coms work fine, they didn’t have to send anyone to get me.” Shouldering past Keith Lance decided he didn’t want to speak to the red paladin for the rest of the day.

Yet as Lance pushed through the newly lit hallway, trying to exaggerate the cold shoulder he was giving, Keith jogged to meet him.

“Hey Lance about yesterday, we all overstepped our boundaries a little and we weren’t great about listening like you wanted. We weren’t really fair, and I wanted to apologize for things getting so out of hand. All of us took it too far, and I understand if you’re still mad.” Keith offered as he struggled to keep up with the prince.

It was a surprising show of sympathy from his teammate, and everything Keith said was undeniably true. With the right distractions it was easy to forget the anxiety and distrust that came with the memory, but even as Keith was trying to apologize it served as an unwelcomed reminder- unintentionally pushing his panic to the surface.

There was no hiding his discomfort as Lance spoke, “You guys aren’t making it easy to trust you. As much as I’m trying to see things from my sister’s prospective- since she clearly had a better first impression- there’s not a lot to grasp onto.”

Keith caught up to the prince and grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing Lance to stop in his tracks. “We are trying, but we’re only human and sometimes we make mistakes. You more than anyone should understand we’re all just trying to get by, this is new for everyone.” The red paladin offered a shy smile and Lance had to force his thoughts of Kather to subside- if only temporarily. But Keith had the same smile, he sounded the same, and he took Kather’s lion. It felt unbelievably cruel and unfair.

With the pain blossomed a fondness that Lance couldn’t anticipate. In that singular moment he had never wanted escape more, but concrete-heavy feet kept Lance from stumbling away and making a fool of himself.

“I can’t decide if I prefer you being nice.” Poison seeped through his veins making them run cold, so Lance couldn’t help frowning at his discomfort. Keith would never be Kather, they were different people- different species even. Even if the similarities were driving Lance mad he needed to figure out that they weren’t the same. “Look, forget breakfast I need some fresh air. If Coran or my sister are looking for me tell them I’m just outside the castle.”

His blunt tone seemed to leave Keith stunned silent, allowing Lance to flee the castle with little protest. If it weren’t for the spikes in Lance’s anxiety his surroundings would have left him in awe, because the planet was breathtaking. False hope could almost trick his mind into thinking this was Altea; the skies were a similar clear, awe-inspiring blue while the land stretched for miles with dew covered grass and trees tall enough to touch the sky.

There was no more orchard to escape the castle grounds from, but Lance couldn’t stand the thought of looking on his home for any longer. However before he could reach the forest line a knife flew just by his face, hitting a stray tree just behind him. Yelping in surprise as the close call sent chills down Lance’s spine, he activated his bayard and pointed the gun blindly looking for signs of life while guarding the weapon thrown his way. Lance could only hope that the enemy was now unarmed, possibly giving him the upper hand.

A rustle in the bushes straight ahead had Lance grinning as he cocked his rifle and eased his finger over the trigger, adrenaline overriding every other emotion. “Come out stranger, you’re dealing with a paladin of Voltron and unless you mean peace I won’t hesitate standing my ground.”

The barrel of Lance’s gun was pointed about three feet too high as what ran from the bushes with a battle cry, loud enough to disturb local wildlife, barely reached his hips.

“You trespass on native land and you steal my sword, I will show no mercy!” He ran towards Lance and attempted to trip the prince up while using his fist to punch at where he could reach.

He would have given back the dagger that was still dug into the trunk of a tree, but Lance doubted whether the native would stab him with access to his weapon. Backing himself against the tree Lance took the risk of deactivating his bayard so he could use both hands to force the dagger from the tree. The creature didn’t seem to mind that Lance was directing his attention to the knife, he just kept on punching the Prince’s middle and yelling in frustration.

Lance was frantic in his movements as worry flooded his system, this guy wasn’t being careful in his noise-level and while one of these arusians wasn’t an issue if more were to investigate the noise he could be royally screwed.

“Hey, hey you should probably stop. Hey!” Lifting the knife above his head, away from the arusian, Lance attempts to squeeze himself away from the native and away from the tree. “Look if I gave you your knife back would you stop attacking me and take me to your leader? I mean no harm to you or your territory, I swear on my life.”

Still holding protectively onto the weapon Lance doesn’t give it up until the arusian takes a step back and says, “I will take you to our king if you declare your intentions, and do not lie. Klaizap will know if you lie.”

“Well,” Lance lets his hand brush over his bayard and has to think what he would do when meeting their king, why he would be visiting. The pure confusion of this entire situation was clouding his judgement, but Lance knows what his father would say in a moment like this. “I am Prince Lance of Altea, my castle has been residing on your planet for thousands of years and it is my hopes that I might thank your king and create peaceful ties with your kingdom.”

Something he says catches the arusian’s attention, excitement making the creature drop it’s guard. “You reside in the castle of the Lion Goddess. We have seen her anger and wrath brought upon our land by a metal angel and we only wish for her forgiveness.” The arusian bows as he finishes speaking which takes Lance by surprise. He couldn’t be sure, but Lance was confident that these arusians worshipped his sister which was comical.

“Please rise, I’d really like to see your society and meet your king. No one is angry at your society, we only want to protect Arus as we resided here for so long.” Lance offers this hoping to gain Klaizap’s trust without crushing his beliefs in mere seconds.

Lance was led through the woods and brought before a crowd of confused natives, all driven by curiosity as they followed only a few feet behind while he was introduced to the king. More than happy to stay with the arusians and answering each others questions, sitting rather unceremoniously in the middle of the town, Lance wasn’t sure if he wanted to go back to the Castle anytime soon.

Lance wasn’t sure how much time he spent sitting with the arusian king, he being curious of their customs and way of life which had developed during their time here on Arus, but it was long enough for something to happen at the castle. There was no way of ignoring the yelling that could be heard through his coms that, which upon further inspection, belonged not only to his sister but also half of his team.

Abruptly standing in the middle of the King’s question Lance says, “Sorry I’ll be right back, I have to take this.” Running to the outskirts of the small town for privacy, even though the crowd that had taken to watching over Lance could very well be watching a few feet away, Lance honed in on the distress coming from his team. “What’s going on, do I need to come back to the castle?”

Allura speaks through the coms, “About an hour ago Pidge and Shiro went to investigate galra ship wreckage and spotted something in the atmosphere. It’s galra technology. We need you back in the palace and to your lion now.” She sounded terrified, making his chest twist in fear.

“I have to take care of something first, I found a native civilization I have to make sure they’re safe.” Lance could feel a lump forming in his throat, but pushing his terror aside he made his way to the arusian king. “You all have to find shelter immediately, there is a cave east of your town. Go there now and do not leave until one of my teammates or myself come to find you, an attack is being made on Arus. Go, now!” Stern in his tone, Lance doesn’t give himself a moment more once seeing the arusians scatter away from the town center.

Using his jetpack to get to the castle as quickly as he could manage Lance went straight for Blue, not having to question whether the Voltron was needed. If this was truly made by the galra Lance had no doubts in his mind that it was meant for them, that it was an attack against his team. Of course these attacks would only be the beginning, they had a long way to go before anything changed and Lance wished there was a moment to just breathe in between all this chaos.

“I’m at my lion, how long do we have before it touches ground?” Blue came to life at his words and touch, letting out a vicious roar as they flew to the front of the castle.

He could see it now, it had already landed and was making its way towards the castle. Heart now in his throat Lance flew the moment Shiro answered his, now clearly rhetorical, question, “It’s almost here, lets form Voltron.”

Coming together with an ease that Lance almost forgot was possible they flew toward the monster and threw a fist down with the hope of inflicting damage, but were instead thrown across the field. Lance scrambled to keep traction and balance, hoping Hunk was doing just the same, landing on their two feet didn’t matter as they were in the air mere seconds later to dodge an orb of energy thrown their way. The adrenaline made Lance forget to breathe with each movement.

“Get the shield out Pidge, we can only dodge so much.” Lance is breathless as he says this, ready to pounce forward in attack if they could just make it past the orb and the monster’s strength. With the shield up they could at least deflect the orb, but it didn’t take much to know that the orb could sweep them off their feet if they were tired enough.

The next time the orb was shot their way the shield allowed them to stand their ground, but as it hit home Lance could feel the painful vibration through his bones. There was no helping the way Voltron was pushed back against the force of the orb, and he was sure the rest of the team felt the way Voltron slightly gave way against the orb.

“Lets try lasers, maybe we can land a hit on him.” Shiro yelled through the coms, desperation fueling his tone as they all knew the monster would fire the orb in seconds while they still held distance between them.

Even though the lasers that fired at Shiro’s order hit the monster whatever armory it was wearing kept the shots from making any difference.

“What is that thing?” Hunk yelled out as they stumbled back with the force of another shot of the orb.

As the monster moved to close the distance between them Keith tried throwing another punch, if only to achieve some damage or to push the thing back, which resulted in Voltron being kicked across the field and nearly falling on the arusian town- much to Lance’s chagrin. It may not have made the difference and Shiro barely missed the civilization, but he cried out in warning nonetheless because he knew the arusian’s were watching in the cave and they were relying on Voltron to protect there town.

They needed cover. Voltron couldn’t take much more, Lance was sure of it, and if they took another hit this monster might actually be able to overpower them. He didn’t need to say another word, as if Shiro read his mind they took cover behind a rock big enough to shield them for now.

Lance wasn’t expecting anyone to be able to answer Hunk’s desperate question as they fought off the monster, almost exclusively on defense. “I recognize this monster from my time in Zarkon's prison.” Shiro says through the concentrated silence. “I know how to beat him! Listen, there's a loud sound when the orb returns to the base of the weapon, and every third time, that orb needs to charge up. That's this monster's weakest point. That's when we strike.”

“The lasers didn’t work before, so what are we going to attack this thing with?” Pidge asked, because she was right to question their strategy. Lasers weren’t going to do the job and their shield wasn’t enough. They needed Keith’s bayard, that seemed like the only logical step to take when shooting wasn’t going to work.

“Keith we need your bayard, we need a sword to beat this thing.” Lance responding, memories of fighting with the original paladins and Kather resurfacing. But this was Keith and he’s probably never used his bayard while in the lion. “There is a place on the control panel that you need to put your bayard, it’s a circle.”

He didn’t want to consider how much winning this fight was relying Keith, because even if with the original paladins this would have been so easy they still had to learn. All the wishing Lance could do wouldn’t bring back his friends and wouldn’t erase what Zarkon has done. They all relied on each other more than he liked, and things would need to change going into this war.

Relief flooded Lance’s system the moment he felt the click and the sword materialized. Now all they had to do was get an attack in, this was a monster that should easily be defeated even if they struggled with their bearings at first. And they did just that. Flushing with confidence and excitement, Lance gave every ounce of energy he had into their unity as a team which hit with a force large enough to shake the planet underneath them.

For just a moment the world lit up with heat and flames, light blinding Lance’s sight and likely the other paladins as they were hugged by the aftershock of the monster exploding under the force of the sword. Even though his ears were ringing through the adrenaline he could still hear Blue purr with satisfaction, leaving Lance smiling as they separated and got ready to go back to the castle.

All that was left was to tell the arusians that they were safe, a feeling that was more satisfying than the relief of defeating an enemy. And being able to introduce them to his sister and the other paladins, humans who’s only experience of aliens were galra and alteans, it was enough to excite Lance. They could even open the castle for the arusians, allow them to see the inside of what has been residing on their land and maybe allow them to reconcile for the loss of belief in a goddess.

Even with the threat of the galra empire looming over their heads after this attack Lance was going to allow himself to enjoy what was left of their time on Arus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to delay this chapter so much, but I had some trouble writing it and procrastination is a pain in the butt! Originally I was going to skip this chapter but I wanted to establish certain things (Lance's scars and insecurities o/ them for example) before moving onto the Fall of the Caslte of Lions.
> 
> Since I didn't have a lot of motivation with this chapter I'm apologizing now for how sloppily it was written, but I made a Voltron 'motivational' playlist on 8tracks and y'all should give it a listen here: https://8tracks.com/lxmiller194/revolutionaries 
> 
> Thanks for all the reads, kudos, and comments I appreciate the feedback so much :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DID I??? MANAGE TO WRITE AN ENTIRE CHAPTER??? AND BASICALLY AVOID THE PARTY SCENE ENTIRELY???? Fair warning, this is basically touching on points not written in the previous chapter, which leads into the party. The galra however are not here... yet

After defeating, what Lance later discovered was called, the robeast one thing he and Allura could agree on was that the arusians deserved to see the castle. However the paladins needed rest after the short-lived battle. As the arusians settled back into their peace the castle became hauntingly quiet and left Lance wide awake, alone with his thoughts. Lance knew Allura was in the memory chamber, every waking moment that wasn’t spent with the team she spent with a memory of their father. Coran would be dutifully on guard outside the chamber, and if the paladins knew what was best for them they would be catching up on sleep while they still had the chance.

The logical thing to do should have been training, keeping up his strength to make up for a lack of mental strength, but he didn’t want to. His muscles ached in exhaustion and Lance’s eyes couldn’t stay open long enough to keep up with a gladiator.

He should sleep, really he should, but Lance knew what would be waiting in his dreams and it pained him to think about the past.

Behind his bedroom doors Lance could at least let his guard down, let his form settle back to its scar riddled self. It was better when he was like this to avoid mirrors, looking at scars that personified his failures only weighed him down. Yet, allowing himself to be in his natural form was lifting a generous weight off his shoulders. It wasn’t that he thought his teammates would reject or think less of him, but there was still a lack of trust that couldn’t allow him to reveal this secret. Only his sister and Coran might know of his scars, for now that was enough.

It was no surprise that his bed seemed more comfortable when he was running on two hours of sleep, at most. Lance didn’t bother looking at his bedside clock to check the time, he had no doubt that he would fall asleep but it didn’t matter if he missed lunch and breakfast. He couldn’t really bring himself to care like he should. If anything he could wake up for the party, planned for the later vargas of the day when the castle would be open for all.

Shifting in his bed Lance realizes he was still in his paladin suit, and even if he liked to be prepared for anything he wouldn’t sleep in armor that he fought in mere vargas ago. Pulling himself from bed took more effort and energy than he had, but Lance let himself be motivated by the notion of being comfortable- even if just for a moment.

Putting away his paladin suit for now and trading it for sleepwear Lance was easily able to allow himself to relax into his blankets and surrender to his tired eyes. Lance was quick to fade into his dreams, even if a subconscious part of him didn’t want to be submerged into memories and nightmares that would haunt him.

_He didn’t remember closing his eyes, but immediately Lance recognized his surroundings as the fallen Altea. The sky was too blue and the fields still covered in green grass and pink flowers, Allura’s favorite. Lance had half the mind to pick one to bring back to her, but his focus was pulled from the peaceful setting and brought to settle on a hand entwining with his._

_Lotor looked upon him with a gentle smile, still so young and Lance wanted to drown himself in a time lost to war. It hurt that he knew this wasn’t real, but no matter how much he wanted and wished to go back in time Lance couldn’t forget the gradual change he watched from a distance. Motives made him cruel and lead Lotor astray._

_“If I could spend forever with you, I would never tire of these quiet moments.” Lotor’s voice broke through the silence, “Your beauty never fails to amaze me.”_

_The crackle of flames faded into the atmosphere until it all he could hear, and as Lance turned to face the castle heat radiated through the air and flames licked at the castle’s edge into the field._

_Lance’s breath left him, it was only Lotor’s tight grip that kept him grounded, but also prevented him from running into the flames as a single thought took over- his family was still within those castle walls which were crumbling at the flame’s mercy. He tugged and clawed at Lotor’s grip, ignoring the distant words of protest, consumed by an overwhelming need to run, to save his family._

_“You can’t do anything to save them.” Lotor says as the arm which held his wrist moved to wrap around his middle, an unyielding but familiar force._

_He couldn’t look away as his home was burned to nothing but rubble._

Lance awoke to tears running down his cheeks and a steady knock coming from just outside his door, his dream still fresh in his mind. The dream was familiar territory, similar to one that left him unable to sleep last night, and even though Lance knew there was nothing he could change the dreams served as an unwelcome reminder of the past. A past Lance would do anything to return to, even if it meant leaving this team behind.

“Lance are you awake? Coran made lunch and wanted you to come down and eat.” It was Keith, and despite what they’ve been through Lance didn’t want the paladin to see him like this. He didn’t want to leave his room at all, but is he kept avoiding eating it would only weaken him and hurt the team.

Wiping his eyes Lance did his best to control his breathing and voice as he says, “I’m awake, I’ll be down in a few minutes. You don’t need to wait on me.” Lance closed his eyes and listened for Keith to walk away, and when Keith stood in silence for a few moments Lance couldn’t help the stray tears that cascaded down his face.

Whatever Keith said in parting was lost to Lance rushing into his bathroom, nearly collapsing in the process of heaving desperate breaths and holding the counter as a grounding force. This was almost annoying, the lack of control over his emotions, and it wouldn’t be long before it either hindered his team’s performance or got him cornered. Making his form change, scars disappearing, Lance forced himself to watch giving him a small amount of false hope. At least he could control how the others viewed him.

Washing his face and changing into his paladin suit Lance left, moving forward knowing that there was no reason any of his teammates would figure out what happened and keeping silent was in his best interest.

Everyone else was already sitting at the dining table, mostly silent, when he entered and sat beside his sister. The image of the castle burning tried to surface with Allura at his right, but Lance pushed it away in favor of distracting him with the paladin’s conversation. It was mindless chatter which Lance didn’t mind when welcoming diversions. Keith may have been uncharacteristically quiet and Lance may have noticed the paladin’s gaze on him, but Lance knew how to shut someone out.

His interest piqued when Shiro spoke again, “Where’s Pidge, is he not going to eat lunch?”

Now that he mentioned it Pidge was absent, but what Lance honed in on was that Shiro addressed Pidge as a boy- not a girl. It was obvious enough that she was female, but if they didn’t know that he supposed it wasn’t his secret to tell.

Coran answered before anyone else spoke, “He's probably checking on those prisoners we rescued from Zarkon. They will be waking soon in the infirmary.” Lance hadn’t realized there were prisoners resting in the castle, but even Lance had questions he would consider asking if he could get those prisoners alone. They might not know the answers, but it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

It still stunned him that Zarkon was alive, so he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what happened to those he used to know and planets which they used to defend.

“I could go check on him, see if he wants to join us.” Lance offers, because even if he only associates the infirmary with pain it was worth it to see the prisoners and possibly get answers to some of his questions.

“Don’t worry about it Lance, I’ll go grab him and if the prisoners wake up I’ll call over the comms.” Of course, he could always count of Shiro to try and be valiant. Except he didn’t need Shiro to volunteer for the job right now.

Frowning Lance stands anyway and responds, “I’ll go with you then.”

He could feel the curious gazes as he moved to Shiro’s side and walked out the door, not looking to his teammates as he left. Not even a second out the door Shiro was looking down at him just as the other paladins were in the dining room and seemed to want to ask something, but held it back.

“Don’t look at me like that, if you have a question just ask it.” Lance says with slight annoyance and digs his fingers into his palm to keep from breaking under pressure.

“You’re wanting to meet the prisoners too, Pidge is waiting for the prisoners so he can ask them questions and I’m guessing you are too.” Shiro says, and it’s less of a question and more of a statement. He wasn’t far off though, it made Lance think he must be easy to read- like an open book.

“I just-“ Lance started, trying to find the right words to express what he was feeling, “during those ten thousand years I know that things changed. And even though I couldn’t stop what was happening, I still need to know what has happened while I was asleep. I need to know the damage Zarkon has done, among other things.”

Lance didn’t need to tell Shiro about the original paladins, when Zarkon was the black paladin and how Lance looked up to him, or the fact that he had galra friends which he didn’t know the fate of. It didn’t matter, because Lance would pull the prisoners aside and ask them out of ear shot to avoid suspicion. He couldn’t imagine telling his teammates that Zarkon was once his idol or that he was meant to marry the galra prince, they already looked down on him enough and it would simply be providing them the ammo to ostracize him further.

How could they rely on a person to fight against Zarkon when they had ties to the galra, and how could they trust someone who used to look up to Zarkon. It would be better to keep those secrets for now.

“If it’s not out of place to ask, what are you asking the prisoners? Does it have to do with your time as a prisoner of the galra?” Lance asks, as it was one of the first things he learned about Shiro and it would make since.

Shiro doesn’t hesitate in answering, “There are certain things I don’t remember from my time as a prisoner, there were two other humans that were captured and I want to know what happened. They were my friends, if I can get any information on what happened to them and what I did when I was a prisoner it would at least help me recover some of my memories. If possible I want to get my friends back.”

“You don’t remember when you were captured by Zarkon?” Lance asks, this was new information and contradicted what he believed. It was Shiro’s familiarity with the robeast that allowed them to win that fight, the fact that Shiro had amnesia was surprising.

“For the most part no, I’ve remembered bits and pieces but not enough for it to make sense. When we first rescued the prisoners recognized me, they called me champion and I have to know what that means.” Right as Shiro finished speaking they were at the infirmary.

Pidge was sitting in front of the pods which were all raised, giving Lance a view of the several rescued prisoners. Not one of the prisoners had woken up yet, and if Lance knew anything about the galra empire it was that there was little mercy given. Lance would never know the pains these prisoners had to endure, but Zarkon has conquered planets and enslaved countless species which that told him enough. It wouldn’t be far off to think that these prisoners had been sleeping in the pods for days, arriving before he was awake.

Shiro’s attention immediately went to the younger paladin, who openly displayed fear in her expression when she looked up to them. “You’re as anxious as me, aren’t you?”

It didn’t feel right to intrude despite how much Lance needed to be a part of this, no words were enough to reconcile with loosing everything to Zarkon and being forced into a new age of war.

But this was a different fear that Pidge voiced, “I went back and analyzed the data from the ship wreck, I think I can figure out where to start looking for Matt and my dad. Still, they can tell me if I have a chance of finding my family, if they might still be alive.”

If Lance had a chance to get his mother, father, and friends back he would search the entire universe and nothing could stop him. Every moment Lance spent away from his missing family would leave him restless, though loosing his family to death left a similar pain that may never pass.

Pidge would be leaving team Voltron soon, Lance had no doubt in his mind, but knowing this and how nothing would stop the paladin left him at a loss for what to do.

Being hesitant had never gotten him far before. Looking out at the prisoners Lance said to Pidge, “And when do you plan to leave? Are you going to tell your teammates before you leave team Voltron, or were you not planning on warning us that we would need to look for a new paladin for the green lion?” The universe may be vast, but if Pidge left he wasn’t sure where they would find a new paladin and how long it would take.

This shocked the other two, Pidge not daring to look up from the ground and Shiro froze with confusion. Chance was with the new revelation Shiro wouldn’t know what to do either, but it should have been obvious when Pidge held such devotion for her family.

“What do you know?” Pidge stood before him and rather than defeat she was fired up with renewed anger. Determination was the one emotion Lance always saw on the girls features, and if it weren’t for the forces beyond them it may have moved him. She was so young but had the strength of soldiers who had fought hundreds of battles. “You don’t get to make assumptions about something you don’t understand. My family is out there alone-“

“You think I don’t understand what it means to loose family? What it means to know where they are, in arms length, but unable to save them?” It was hard to quell his frustration that itched to be released, because years of training didn’t count for loss this immense. “And is it really wrong for me to make accusations, which are hardly difficult to spot, when you all tore mercilessly at my walls. You took my memories, my secrets without giving me the chance to give them. I never had the chance to trust. And you have your own secrets Pidge, ones that this dense team clearly can’t guess on their own, which you have the right to keep but not me? It seems unfair, I don’t get to have privacy just because I’m not human.”

Lance was struggling to breathe when one of the pods opened and let out the first prisoner, both of the paladins dumbstruck from his outburst and the awakening of the prisoner. Disgusted with his own lack of control and his teammates Lance walked away, sliding down the far wall and concentrating on his breathing.

By the time Shiro and Pidge had talked to the single prisoner the others began to wake up, and as much as Lance didn’t want to walk over to them he needed his own answers. Pushing himself to approach the paladins they immediately opened the circle upon his arrival, their fervid expressions and silence spoke volumes.

“Pidge I’m sorry, I didn’t come down here to pick a fight with you and I should not have let it come to that.” Lance says doing his best to appear stoic.

“Lance no, I-“ before she could continue Lance raised a hand, surprised that the gesture got the desired effect and silenced her.

“I had my own questions for our guests, I need some time alone with them. Why don’t you and Shiro go get the rest of the paladins, after all they were wondering about you, and have them come down here.” Looking down on Pidge he gave her a stern smile and waited until they were out of the room to let his attention stray from the two.

The prisoners who were recovering from their cryo-state now gathered around him with curious gazes and anxious statures. Crowds usually unsettled Lance, but with a goal in mind and sympathy for their experiences nothing would deter him.

“Allow me to formerly introduce myself, I am Prince Lance of Altea and blue paladin of team Voltron. To those of you who have never heard of Voltron, we fight against the galra empire for the sake of the universe and those who can’t defend themselves against Zarkon and his forces.” Looking out on the small crowd Lance’s hands gripped into fists and he continued, “Do you have a leader I could speak to, I’m sure you have questions and I would like to answer those after I ask my own questions. I promise you that Voltron will help you get home safely within the next quintet.”

The person Shiro and Pidge were previously talking to stepped forward and raised a hesitant hand, “I may be able to answer your questions, and I would like to express my gratitude for all your team has done for us.” Bowing his head when Lance beckoned him to follow, the other prisoners watched as they settled on the other side of the room.

“Before I bombard you with questions, what is your name?” In the few moments he had met this stranger Lance could see how disturbed he was, and it only strengthened his hatred for Zarkon.

“My name is Xi, prince, and just as I told your teammates because of how long I was there my memory will only stretch so far. I apologize if I can not help you find what you need to know.” He still didn’t dare look up at Lance, a half attempt at respect which he didn’t care for.

“Don’t be sorry, you are my guest, all I ask is that you stay safe and take care of yourself.” Lance offers a gentle smile but has to force himself to refrain from putting a hand to his shoulder, knowing that trauma can lead to unpredictable reactions and barriers that shouldn’t be crossed. “I’m not sure if you would know, but I first must ask if you know the fate of Zarkon’s son. Do you know if Prince Lotor is still alive, or if he is alive do you know his whereabouts?”

The name alone seemed to get a reaction out of Xi and he seemed hesitant to answer, “I have heard only whispers of the prince. If he is at his fathers side no one has seen him, it wouldn’t be unreasonable to guess that he might be dead. If the prince is alive Zarkon must be hiding him from the public eye.” Lance’s heart sunk to his stomach and it was a struggle to control the rush of blood pulsing at his ear.

Knowing he had to move past discussion of the past prince, Lance interrogated on the thousand years of war and the possibility of groups rising against the galra empire. Lance knew there was no point in asking if groups within the empire existed, the likelihood slowly dwindling as Xi explained how Zarkon scavenged the universe with ruthless tactics. If there was rebellion within the galra empire Zarkon would be dead by now. When Lance asked about galra with altean blood the concept seemed to shock the other, clearly knowing nothing of the subject and confident there were none left. The conversation left Lance feeling exhausted, and he didn’t doubt that all of the prisoners shared his weariness.

“And you’re sure you all can’t stay for the party, after all it is no trouble if you wish to stay in the castle overnight to recover. I do not doubt you all have a long journey ahead, after what you have been through you deserve a celebration.” Lance says, now holding a genuine smile for Xi and guided the man back to the crowd, still hesitant to let his guests leave without time to recover and rest.

“It isn’t necessary, you have done much for us already. Most of us have families to return to, and staying away any longer would be painful. We never dreamed we'd see our families again. But you gave us hope. You gave the universe hope.” Xi says.

Lance walks towards the group and says, “We will ready a ship for your departure then, and make sure you have enough supplies to make it home. If anything happens don’t hesitate to contact us.”

Only seconds later his teammates entered the infirmary, allowing Lance to back away and give the others a chance to speak to the prisoners. Approaching his sister Lance begins to speak, “They wish to leave today, we need to ready a ship and supplies in the next few vargas- before the party would be ideal.”

She doesn’t say anything at first, looking unimpressed at his words, “Shiro says I have reason to be concerned for you, that you are struggling with your composure and mental state. Is that true, should I be worried?” Allura taps her toe and has her arms crossed at her chest, an image similar to how their mother would react when he or Allura acted out.

“I’m fine, I have been struggling with coping but I have it under control. This won’t affect my ability to pilot Blue, and that’s all that matters.” Lance wants to be mad at Shiro for going to Allura with his concerns, rather than coming to him first, but he wasn’t being easy to work with either. This was going to happen eventually if he didn’t gain some control over his anger and anxieties.

“That’s all that matters? Lance I am still your sister, and I can see that you aren’t okay. You know bottling these things up only results in devastating consequences, and I care more about your health than I do who pilots the blue lion. I don’t want to loose more family to this war, so if you need to step down temporarily I won’t be mad. You have fought enough battles, it’s okay to want time to rest.”

They were becoming a distraction and this wasn’t a conversation he wanted to direct attention to. His team knew of his doubts, but Lance’s ever rising weakness was something he still wanted to hide.

“We will discuss this later, I should get their ship prepared and get ready for the party.” Lance doesn’t stop until he is outside of the infirmary and lets himself relax. This was okay, even if it felt as if the world was spinning out of his control he needed to keep his center and push forward.

 

After gathering rations and supplies for the prisoners trip Lance bathed and dressed for the party, wearing his ceremonial attire that was meant for balls when political ties were made and nobility would come in search of his or Allura’s hand. It was the first time he would wear these clothes since he woke up and altea was gone, it was the first time his team would see him in anything but his paladin suit and Lance couldn’t decide how to feel about that.

However, despite Allura’s warning about bottling up emotions Lance would do his best to keep an aloof demeanor for the night.

At least for one night Lance could avoid eating with the paladins, as they skipped dinner in favor of snacking on the finger foods at the party. It wasn’t appropriate for Lance to want distance from his team, but he couldn’t help his distrust or his favor to his previous team- even if they were gone forever.

Allura may have been the one stressing that he needs to step down from his position as a paladin, it sounded more appealing to be at her side than that of the paladins or the arusians who would ask questions that he may not be able to answer. After his accusation Lance wasn’t sure he would see Pidge in attendance of the party. A part of him feared that she would leave the team without announcing it- the team would be left in shambles. If by some chance Allura could pilot one of the lions they might be able to fight off further galra forces, yet she continues to urge him to resign which would leave the team without two pilots.

But what team could they really be when most of the them didn’t join willingly, no one wanted to be here. He wanted to be in the past and the humans wanted to be back on Earth, space offered them nothing but risks. Zarkon would stop at nothing to get back the lions, and the paladins could only give so much without purpose and motivation. The empire felt too far away to reach Earth, or at least they assumed that much, so this war meant nothing to them.

This party may bring up bad memories of balls spent at Lotor’s side and a time when the original paladins were strong and united, but he was ready enough to make it through the night. There wasn’t much that could go wrong during the party, with the galra’s fleet and robeast destroyed Lance was confident that they would be regrouping and strategizing at least for the night.

When there was knocking at his door Lance figured he was being requested to join the party, though whoever was on the other side of the door didn’t speak until he opened the door.

“The party started and the arusians want to put on a play for us, but they are waiting for you to join us.” It was Keith, of course it was Keith.

“I’m going to take a wild guess, Coran sent you to get me? That man must have a personal vendetta against me. Lets go then.” Lance did his best to keep a frown from his face, Keith was hardly the worst person he’s met.

They walked shoulder to shoulder down the corridor, no sound making it evident that a party was in the works at the ballroom of the castle.

Keith says, “Actually I volunteered to get you, I’m not trying to intrude or anything but I wanted to talk about this morning. I still feel kind of bad, about everything really.” Lance almost felt guilty as the paladin sputtered out words with clear anxiety.

“You shouldn’t feel bad, it’s better if we all just move on from what happened. I’ve struggled myself with letting it go, but in order to work as a team and to have a chance at defeating the galra empire it’s important that we get along. I know that if we faced Zarkon now he could easily exploit our weaknesses, for now we stand no chance but I’m sure we can work towards the strength and unity we need.” Though it wasn’t words that Lance has lived by he knew it was true, and there was no denying that the paladins had potential.

“I still feel terrible about how we have treated you, you have the right to be angered by our behavior. I wouldn’t put it pass you if you don’t forgive us, but I still want you as part of our team.” Keith stops them just at the top of the stairs that lead into the ballroom and says, “We wouldn’t be here without you, I know you’ve done more to keep this team together than we realize.”

Lance looked onto the party filled with arusians, the paladins stood out like sore thumbs as they stood taller than the natives and were dressed in their paladin suits. Shiro was guarding the entrance while the others were scattered for the most part.

Facing Keith he couldn’t help his smile, “Sometimes you say things that sounds so much like Kather, and it should hurt more than it does. I know I have acted poorly, but just as you all need me I need you guys. It’s not just you, I see traits in all of the paladins that parallel the original team and it gives me hope. I know we can come together as a team, I think we all just have to find the patience and things will play out. I just hope we make it that far.”

Putting a comforting hand to Keith’s shoulder they go down the stairs together and meet his sister at the ballroom floor.

“You look beautiful sister.” Lance takes stand at her left and gestures for Keith to join the party, who at first seems hesitant but goes to stand next to Hunk.

“Oh, stop. You look better Lance, we still have to talk later.” Allura links them at the arm and speaks to the crowd, “Thank you all for joining us to celebrate the alliance of team Voltron and Arus. You will be our first ally in the fight against Zarkon and the galra empire. Voltron promises protection and assistance in your time of need, as long as you stand beside us in our quest.”

Rally cries of excitement and joy fill the room, and as the arusians took center stage for their reenactment of the battle fought earlier that morning.

Allura pulls him closer watching in amusement, it was quaint and best described as charming for the few minutes it was performed. When it was over the arusians applauded, seeming to revere the play, but Lance found it comical that most of the paladins had expressions of bemusement and hesitantly clapped along with the crowd.

His sister left him with a pat on the shoulder and spoke to encourage, “Go enjoy the party, talk with the paladins. Maybe the atmosphere will allow you to have civil conversation.” First instinct had Lance leaning towards Keith and Hunk, but Shiro was radiating worry and he knew how that felt. Before anything else he had to confront Shiro, if only to check on the paladin and possibly apologize for his outburst in the infirmary.

At Shiro’s side Lance was able to appreciate the night sky, stars and darkness that would soon become a familiar site. The black paladin seemed surprise at his approach, even shrinking in as if he could disappear into the wall.

“I suppose if I told you to enjoy the party you would ignore me, wouldn’t you?” Lance looks up to Shiro with the hope of catching his attention, but he seemed adamant about watching the entrance.

“Probably, this just doesn’t feel safe. We have no way to control who comes in, there is no saying that the galra can’t infiltrate the castle.” With his arms crossed at his chest Shiro allows himself a moment to look away, “Are you okay after earlier, I know this isn’t easy for anyone and it’s stressful as the threat is becoming more real.”

Lance lets his shoulders slump and sighs replying, “I have to be okay, the longer we are tangled up in the past the worse off the universe will be. I’m doing my best to move on, it’s just hard. I actually came over here to apologize, nothing will come from attacking each other- of anyone else I should understand that.”

It was easy to tell that Shiro was still strung up with nerves and the invisible threat, so Lance says, “I’ll leave you alone, but don’t feel obligated to keep watch. If anything happens you can even say ‘I told you so’ after we win.”

With a smile Shiro’s way Lance goes to find the others, as the night was only beginning and there was no denying he deserved to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'm hesitant to hurt Lance more than I already have, so that explains this chapter :) Your comments, kudos, and reads help motivate me to write. The plan is to speed write the next chapter because in a week I will be out of town for a few days. So I might have a chapter out this upcoming week...
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

The arusians were a curious race, they were unaccustomed to a castle of this size with technology this advanced. They are a agricultural society and in time will develop into something amazing, if only Voltron could defeat the galra empire and guarantee their safety. It was amusing to watch at they interacted with the floating trays, becoming excitable around their peers at the new alliance and the party atmosphere.

Lance knew that Shiro’s worries were realistic, with the castle doors open to everyone there was no way to stop the galra from infiltrating the castle and it was hard to shake how unsettled the possibility made him.

The paladins at least seemed to be enjoying themselves, while Allura was watching the party from upstairs Coran, Hunk, and Keith were talking energetically just out of earshot. Lance had to resist the urge to join his sister, but seeing Pidge enter the party piqued his interest. It may have been humorous to see the paladin steal away the snacks off one tray, but he needed to take the chance to apologize and maybe persuade her to stay on the team.

When Lance approached with a call of her name she startled and laughed nervously, doing a poor job at shielding herself from suspicion. “Hey Lance, how’s it going? The party seems great, lots of fun, and the food is amazing.”

“You would know that wouldn’t you, after all I saw you empty a tray of it into your bag.” She flushed red and Lance couldn’t help his smile. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, I just wanted to talk about earlier today. To apologize actually.”

Her flush dissipated, frowning at the change in tone and subject. “Lance you really don’t need to apologize. I know things have been tough on all of us, I just made it worse by getting mad. Nothing you said was wrong either.”

Lance looked on with a somber gaze and spoke, “So you still plan to leave the team.” She nodded but said nothing in response, looking down to the floor appearing to feel shame at her answer. He pushed on, “I cannot force you to stay, because even if the green lion chose you it doesn’t mean you are condemned to be stuck here. Part of being a team is wanting to be here, and I understand wanting to find your family. If they are out there alive you need to find them before something happens.”

It was true that letting Pidge go could severely hurt the team’s progress, that they would have to backtrack and find a new paladin to replace her, but she may not fight willingly if they were to hold her against her will. Nothing good would come from an angered paladin refusing to fight when she is needed.

“Still,” Lance grabbed her hand with the hopes she would meet his eyes, “you need to tell the others. They will be angry, there is no preventing that, but you would be doing an injustice to them if you left without saying why and your farewells. Tell them when you are ready, if you would feel better to wait until after the party I understand.”

Letting go of her hand Lance could tell by the gentle smile that he had at least gotten to her, but the weight of loosing a paladin was heavy. “Thank you Lance, and if I find my family I want to come back. I will miss you guys.”

Only moments after Pidge left his side Allura was speaking to her, looking upon the two he could at least tell that his sister wasn’t being too overbearing and wasn’t making the paladin uncomfortable. With Pidge taken care of Lance figured he could speak with Hunk and Keith. Being able to wander the party was something unfamiliar without a courtier on his arm or being forced to his throne for introductions of royal families and their sons or daughters. This was entirely new, but not unwelcome.

Coran was no longer standing with the paladins as Hunk was speaking wildly of things Lance couldn’t keep up with, the terms mostly unfamiliar and were likely of Earth origin.

“I think the first thing I do when I get home is go to the first food joint I can find, I miss Earth food so much.” Hunk seemed to finish whatever spiel he was going about and says, “Hey Lance, enjoying the party?”

Both the paladins’ attention was now directed at him when he answered, “It’s difference, but yes it’s a nice change of pace. You were talking about Earth?”

Hunk’s expression instantly lightened at his question, “Yeah, Coran had us try nunvill and it was really gross, no offense, so we started talking about Earth food. Makes me wish I could’ve packed a bag of snacks before we left.” The paladin gave a sheepish laugh and Keith didn’t hesitate in agreeing with Hunk.

“I am curious, what is Earth like?” The question seemed to startle the paladins, but it wasn’t a far out question because just seeing humans and how they interact was enough to intrigue  
Lance.

“Geez where to start,” Keith spoke, taking on the question after the two hesitated, “Most of the planet is water, and our land is broken into continents. Some you can travel to by land, but if you have to travel over the water you fly in planes. Each area has a different culture, so much that certain countries may have more technology than others and in the past those things have made it hard for everyone to get along. There have been wars in the past, probably still some now, but a lot of places are relatively peaceful. Instead of kings and queens most countries elect who they want to rule their country. Still, people have a lot of freedom and can influence the laws of where they live.”

Lance cocked his head to the side and asked, “Anyone can be elected? That’s unique, there aren’t a lot of planets with such a system but I could see why that might be more successful. It could prevent people like Zarkon from gaining power.”

Nodding Keith was about to continue but Hunk interrupted, “Yeah but that’s all the boring stuff, you aren’t telling him about the beaches and mountains that you can travel to, or places like New York city with skyscrapers and amusement parks. There are so many things you can do for fun and to explore, people will travel to other states or countries to learn and enjoy each other’s cultures while appreciating the natural beauty of our planet.” Both paladins seemed to have a special appreciation for the place they called home.

“It all sounds nice, and vastly different from Altea. If I could one day I would like to see the things you are describing, when my father was alive my life centered all in the castle. Most of my ties to the outside world came from political alliances made in the castle when ambassadors would visit, it sounds like you are given plenty of free rein on Earth.” Rarely did Lance visit other planets until the war started, and when he fought with the original paladins very little time was spent with planets they defended. There wasn’t time to breathe and communicate with one planet before the galra would send out a new fleet or weapon.

Memories of the day Zarkon betrayed his father felt fresh in his mind, the thousands of fights that came after still weighed down his tired bones. And yet Lance could trick himself to believe that with time he could lean on the new paladins for support and trust.

“We can definitely help you visit Earth, though you’d probably stick out because of your ears and markings, but we could figure something out.” Something dropped in Hunk’s cheerful demeanor, “As long as we survive this, I guess. If Zarkon has been ruling for ten thousand years there’s no telling how long it will take to defeat him, if we can.”

It was certainly a quick change in the conversation, taking a serious tone that both left them with doubts and uncertainty.

Sighing Lance replies, “We have to try, each battle we win will weaken the empire and if we sit idle it will only allow Zarkon to continue conquering more of the universe. If we don’t stop him there may no longer be an Earth to return to, he will continue until we get in his way and do something about it.” Allura asked for civil conversation, and while they exchanged words that needed to be said it was comical how quickly things became negative. Living in a time of war had that effect, this was something he learned from experience.

“You’re right, if we don’t stop Zarkon he will only get stronger but we can’t help missing home.” Keith replied, looking to the less defeated of the two. He must be a fighter, strong-willed and fierce much like Kather.

Lance gave a sad smile, “I understand that feeling, I only hope that we can stop the empire so you can see Earth once more.” His eyes strayed to the black paladin across the room, “If you’ll excuse me I need to speak with Coran, but you should keep an eye on Shiro. He has been distant all night, you should make sure he will be okay.”

Walking to the stairs Lance only gave a small gesture Coran’s way to signal his departure, half hoping the altean didn’t follow him despite the lie he told Keith and Hunk to leave the conversation. He ended up in the control room with Coran a few steps behind, which should have been expected, who stayed silent as the prince approached the control panel. As his hands grazed over the panel a map of the surrounding galaxy shone before them, giving the room a dim light in the previous darkness.

“I wonder how far we are from home, even when it no longer exists I wish somehow we could return.” Lance looks back at Coran with sad eyes, “You see how Allura spends her nights in the memory chamber, talking nonsense with a mirage of our father, it makes me sick with loss.”

Taking a few steps forward to stand at Lance’s side Coran responds, “Everyone deals with grief in varying ways, though I fear the princess will not move on because of it. The best we can do for Altea’s sake is to move forward and bring diplomacy on the masses challenged by the galra.”

Lance bites the inside of his mouth because he didn’t want to admit the words that came out, “Every time I look at Shiro I am swarmed with thoughts of Zarkon, of the union we once had with the galra when their was universal peace. It makes me wonder where things went wrong, I sometimes wonder how much my family played into this disaster and war.”

“You cannot place the blame on yourself or your family, nothing could change the person Zarkon had become and I promise you your father did everything to try and prevent war.” Coran was growing tense, there was no good time or place to have this conversation.

Nervous hands gripped at his cape while devious thoughts clawed at his mind, “Maybe if I would have stayed with Prince Lotor this could have been prevented, I was selfish and I betrayed him, maybe,”

This angered Coran who was quick to stop that line of thought, “Lance, do not put this on yourself. Do not do this to yourself, you are not to blame but if you think like that it will destroy you. In the future please tell one of us when you are feeling this way, even if you think your thoughts are irrational they matter.” Coran pulled the prince into a tight hug after shutting off the map and said, “We are here for you Lance.”

Having to let himself be held by Coran for a few moments, fearing otherwise he would break down, when Lance’s heart rate had calmed he stepped back. “Maybe we should get back to the party, you know make sure things haven’t gotten too out of hand.”

Coran chuckles, “The arusians are, for the most part, harmless. You should join the paladins however, the more time you spend with them the more you will bond with the team. That is something you all seem to be struggling the most with.” That was one statement Lance was sure he would always agree with.

Just as they were leaving the room Lance spotted what he thought to be the galra robot Pidge had repurposed flying toward the panel and power crystal. It was when the robot began to flash red and let out a beeping noise that Lance figured out something was wrong, the thing was a bomb meant to destroy the castle’s crystal. The tick before it exploded Lance yelled at Coran and pushed the altean away from the explosion.

Heat erupted through the room and rubble was falling around them, both alteans skidding across the floor from the explosion’s force. Lance’s ears were ringing and he could feel blood seeping from new and old cuts opening, his only relief was seeing Coran was safe a few meters ahead. Trying to push himself up sent tremors through his arms and a pained gasp left Lance, there was definitely something lodged in his side. That would explain the pain.

Through blurred vision Lance could see the other paladins running into the control room, seeing them sent a rush of adrenaline through his system allowing Lance to fully sit up. It wasn’t comfortable, his right hand was pressing down on the wound which was spilling blood around a piece of debris stabbing him just below the ribs while his left hand was keeping himself from falling back onto the cold floor.

The world was fuzzy at the edges and the paladins faces weren’t really discernible, but Lance was able to recognize Shiro’s voice when he spoke out in question and the other’s by the color of their paladin suits.

“What happened?” None of them dared to take a step forward, all startled at the sight of destruction and the weakened state of the alteans.

Allura trailed in behind the paladins a few ticks later with a delayed response, “The crystal!” When his sister looks down at him the want to shrink away was overwhelming. “Lance!”

His vision faded and when Lance could see again Shiro was holding him up and Allura was crouched at his side, tears brimming from red puffy eyes while she held a hand to her mouth. There was conversation going on in the background, but it became impossible to hear when Lance began to cough. Lance could feel the aching of his ribs and and how his lungs spasmed, the illusion of his throat constricting was in reality the prince choking on blood which traveled up his distressed throat.

“We have to get Lance to the infirmary now.” Keith’s words were clear against the white noise that congested the room- a chaos only he heard.

The dulling of his senses and consciousness felt kin to falling asleep, the gravity of his wounds hadn’t fully registered. Whatever else was said Lance didn’t hear, his surroundings faded when he fell against Shiro and his eyes lulled shut.

When Lance woke again he was face to face with Shiro, except they weren’t in the control room anymore. He was sat sloppily against one of the pillars in the foyer and Lance’s eyes were trained on a fleet of galra. Panic set in, he didn’t have his bayard and wasn’t in proper armor, yet there was at least thirty galra soldiers entering the castle. Sendak walked ahead of the soldiers, a prosthetic arm gaudier than Shiro’s standing out against the grey and purple uniforms.

Maybe he could use the debris lodged in his stomach as a makeshift weapon. His hand laid heavy over the now bandaged wound, the pain offsets any suicidal plans to get up and fight. Lance still wanted to fight, still thought that he needed to fight, but knew there was no way he could get up and take on the galra soldiers with hand-to-hand combat.

“Lance I’ve got this. Don’t move I’ll protect you.” Shiro looked ready to pounce as his metal hand shined a deathly bright purple, a color that was associated with the galra. The paladin moved Lance’s hand away from the bandages and with a meaningful look left him to take on the entire fleet. The only thought running through his mind as he watched Shiro fight singularly with Sendak was _where are the other paladins._

Invasive scenarios cluttered Lance’s thoughts and watching Shiro struggling against Sendak had his heart racing. If the other paladins were gone nothing would stop Zarkon from getting the lions and destroying the universe, Shiro may be his only hope and even if the black paladin broke through Sendak their were soldiers to destroy their chances of survival.

As the fight was pushed into the castle walls the fleet moved at a deadly slow pace, the only other galra not hidden under a mask approached him with no emotion to hint at his intentions. Grabbing the wall behind him Lance tried to push up to standing for a last attempt at fighting off the man who may take his life. He was looked upon by unimpressed eyes and a confident sneer, Lance’s desperate struggle only resulting in a pained cry.

A hand encircled his throat and pushed him against the wall, Lance’s feet no longer touched the ground and getting air to his lungs felt impossible. Clawing at the galra’s hand did nothing to loosen the grip or give mercy to his windpipe that was slowly being crushed by a careless strength Lance couldn’t challenge.

Held up like a doll by one hand it was only Lance’s death grip that kept the galra soldier from breaking his neck solely through pressure. He was forced to look upon the fight which had come to a stand still, Shiro’s prosthetic arm glowed as it nearly pressed against Sendak’s throat and claws were barred just under the paladin’s jaw.

The soldier who held him spoke with booming authority, “You will stop or your friend won’t make it.”

With wide eyes Lance didn’t look away from Shiro when his words spilled, “No, Shiro don’t listen to them don’t you dare stop don’t give up I will be fine stop Sendak please Shiro,” a punch to his gut and Lance faded away as the impact of falling to the floor sent convulsive shocks through his body.

Lance was jolted awake to a hauntingly familiar voice that sent dread through his veins, “Bring me the prince, I would like to have a word with him.” Hearing Zarkon’s voice caused Lance to choke back a scream, for a moment he was convinced that the emperor was in the room and he would be forced to his knees before the original black paladin.

There was no stopping the flow of tears that erupted as two sentinels grabbed him under the armpits and dragged him across the room. The combination of deathly gnawing fear and pain sent Lance into a panic attack, he couldn’t bring himself to look at Zarkon because it made everything so much more real.

But Zarkon yelled and that was enough to make the prince freeze, “Prince Lance control yourself, your father would be disgraced if he saw his son in such a state. You were a strong paladin under my rule, our team fought together with uncontested power. You and I are all that is left of the original team, for that I will grant mercy only if you surrender and bow to me after I have taken the lions of Voltron.”

Angered by Zarkon’s mocking display Lance thrashed in the grasp of his captors and screamed right back, “I would never surrender. Do you really think I would bow to you after you committed genocide to my entire planet, you slaughtered the original paladins and you would do the same to me if given the chance.” Lance gritted his teeth and said, “I would rather die.”

Zarkon looked unimpressed, the only evidence of intrigue being a fire challenging to break his expression. “Then you will die. Sendak, have him shot and bring the lions and castle to me. I want the black paladin alive. Do not fail me, vrepit sa.”

The chant was echoed, Zarkon’s face disappeared from the screen and with it the press of a gun became prominent against his shoulder. Shiro was screaming for him, cursing unfamiliar words in detest, but it turned into background noise when Zarkon’s words echoed like a broken record in his head. With a new bout of energy Lance twisted free of the restraining grip stealing the sentry’s gun and did not hesitate, shooting at Sendak’s prosthetic. Pleased when the arm was blown to splinters Lance used the blunt force of the gun to knock out the soldiers, almost surprised at the ease of his success.

Dragging himself to the control board with the hopes of stopping the launch, he was pulled away by the galra who first captured him. Now held restrained by handcuffs on his wrists and ankles Lance’s body caught up with him, there was no stopping his fall to unconsciousness. There was a chance he wouldn’t wake up, his death sentence looming over with a vicious, unforgiving bite.

The next time Lance was jolted awake by the burning of a hole in his shoulder, and he knew that one of those quiznacking soldiers had shot him. He would scream, but his throat was bruised and numb to his pain.

The burning was contrasted against strong arms holding him close, his face pressed to someone’s neck and comforting words now reaching his ears. Lance realized he was no longer in handcuffs, but in the back of his mind Lance wondered if he died because this felt like Kather’s hug and the words spoken were distinctively the original red paladin’s.

His pain was heightened when Keith, not Kather, picked him up and ran through the castle halls muttering words of the healing pods and saving him. Weak fingers grasped at Keith’s shoulder, the prince looking for an anchor to reality so he could confirm that they won and that the paladins were safe and alive.

Lance was half asleep when Keith and Coran were dressing him in the suit meant for the healing pods, for a moment he wanted to protest. After being in the healing pod for ten thousand years going back terrified him, he didn’t want to wake up again to find his team dead and Zarkon still conquering planets.

It was Keith holding his hand as Lance was brought to the healing pod that quelled the worst of his anxieties and allowed himself to fall asleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates may slow after this, because my summer is essentially coming to an end today, BUT I promise that I am still very invested in this fic and plan to eventually finish it! The earliest I can update this would probably be August 6th, but things happen so we'll see! 
> 
> If there are typos, mistakes, etc please do let me know (the editing was almost nothing because I wanted to get this posted)
> 
> Thank you for the hits, comments, and kudos they are my life, my love, and my motivation :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! This is unedited, I will go through and edit this tomorrow I just wanted to post this because this chapter is just... it's just there to be honest :) I'm more excited for what is to come, but this was unexpectedly ok
> 
> With the release of season 3 I would like to say.... I LOVED EVERYTHING ABOUT IT.... but I would also like to emphasize that this fic is an AU and when the time comes it will not follow season 3! So I would like to reiterate some details about this fic: 
> 
> All the original paladins are altean except Zarkon:  
> Zarkon (Black paladin)  
> Rather (Red paladin)  
> Lance (Blue paladin)  
> King Alfor (Yellow paladin)  
> and the green paladin who I have not introduced, who is altean! 
> 
> Prince Lotor was alive 10,000 years ago and was courting Lance (but Kather came in haha)
> 
> This is written from Lance's prospective so you're missing certain elements such as flashes to the galra in each chapter/episode and I didn't write when Hunk and Coran go to the Balmera but this is also because nothing changes- if I write about it there's a purpose to it ;)
> 
> (When more comes to mind, cause I'm brain dead at the moment, I will add it here or onto the next chapter)

Harsh, stark white lights was all the welcome Lance was greeted with upon waking from his cryogenic sleep. There was no sign of the other paladins when he left the infirmary, most of the lights were dimmed and silence led Lance to believe that they weren’t in the castle. The castle wasn’t in the midst of battle, which Lance tried to let comfort him, but the quiet was far too unsettling to continue without caution.

Paranoia was a given when his bayard was still in his room, left behind the night of the party as an effort to relax and enjoy the night before they left Arus. Walking down the hall toward’s his room Lance could see a familiar, black starry sky that signaled they probably left the planet behind while he was still in the healing pod.

The thought of never seeing Arus again was bittersweet, but necessary considering the war that lay ahead.

After dressing in his paladin suit and grabbing his bayard Lance went to the bridge, unsure whether he should be searching inside or out of the castle for his team. Approaching the control panel Lance activates the castle’s cameras, finding small relief in seeing the paladins sitting around a fire outside.

They must have landed on a nearby moon.

There was another ship parked just beside the castle but Lance could only spot one stranger and a robot that may belong to the ship.

“Just in case,” Lance hums and flips through the castle’s surveillance, checking for each lion and possible intruders, being that the particle barrier was down. The team seemed relaxed around the stranger outside, but the invasion still plagued Lance’s mind. Being careful was the least of his issues.

There didn’t seem to be reason to worry at first, the castle was empty and powered up. If something was to be stolen or intruded on the security should catch them, and the trusting air just outside the castle should allow him relax. But his cautious nature was beneficial, the slight tap of feet against metal floors echoed just outside the bridge alerting him of someone’s intrusion.

Abandoning the control panel Lance activated his bayard and crossed the room, pressing against the wall just to the left of the door with his finger hovering over the trigger. Seconds later a girl peaked through the door, not seeming to spot him, and ran across the room to where he previously stood. Before the stranger could touch the control panel Lance crossed the room and threw her to the ground by the shoulder, pointing the barrel of his gun at her chest when she hit the floor.

His home had been invaded one too many times, Lance wasn’t going to allow a repeat of what felt like only a night ago.

“You seem out of place.” Lance didn’t disguise the disdain he felt, the urge to shoot forcefully being refrained because it was always diplomacy first. “What are you doing in my castle, alone?”

The stranger showed yielding hands and spoke with no fright dictating her actions, “The pretty girl outside said this was her castle, she didn’t mention there was someone else inside.”

“That doesn’t tell me why you’re in here. I can’t imagine why my sister would send someone in the castle unsupervised, and to the bridge no less?” Lance leans forward and adjusts his grip on the gun, “Don’t bother lying to me, I’ll know if you do.”

Frustration was making it’s way to the girl’s face, telling enough of a story for Lance to know the answer before she spoke. “My partner and I are bounty hunters, your friends out there told us they were paladins of voltron and because the lions are sought after by the empire we were going to steal them.”

Lance wished that she was lying, that for a moment he could get a break from the constant onslaught of attacks, but clearly that wasn’t an option.

Stepping away from the intruder Lance jutted his gun up and says, “I will escort you out of the castle and you will leave on your ship. I should take you prisoner, for the last person who meant to steal the castle had a less merciful fate.” It was a partial bluff, as Lance was only conscious long enough to shoot the galra’s prosthetic off- whatever occurred after was beyond him.

Watching her every movement as he led the stranger through the castle Lance didn’t allow the prospect of conversation, concentrating on the path outside and pressing his gun to the back of the intruder. His mind was still muddled and muscles lacking in necessary energy, malnutrition from healing scattered wounds wanting to take hold. It was becoming a familiar feeling, but still Lance pressed forward until they were met by the curious gazes of his sister, Coran, and the paladins. Everyone was gathered around the fire besides Hunk and the other stranger who had paused their work on the ship. Lance felt uneasy to step beyond the castle with no one inside to guard it from further invasion, even on such a desolate moon, but the paladins would want an explanation.

“Lance you’re awake,” Shiro says with apprehension, “and you have Nyma. What’s going on?”

“Nyma confessed that she was trying to steal the lions for the galra empire. She may have succeeded if I didn’t wake up, I thought after what happened on Arus there would be some measures of caution taken.” Lance says, unwilling to lower the rifle pressed at Nyma’s back.

Lance was surprised to get such a wild reaction from Hunk, who almost seemed excited at the development. “I knew it! At first it was just a feeling, but when I got to fixing the pipe it was cracked but there should have been more damage. Obviously if the thermal pipe was cracked the entire assembly should totally be roasted!”

Cocking his head to the side Hunk’s explanation was somewhat difficult to understand, as his father never spent much time teaching him about the mechanics of ships. There were alteans who specialized in mechanics, so it never seemed like a necessity to learn.

“Allura, you are still crown princess so the decision is yours.” Lance said turning to his sister, “There is more danger in taking prisoners than it might be worth, and I don’t want these strangers near the lions.”

“If we leave them free it would be negligent to not make sure they won’t follow us. I’m not opposed to showing mercy, but this cannot come back to bite us later. What would you have me do?” Allura seemed uncomfortable in her answer, but she is out of practice as it was their father who made all of the harder decisions. Of course, there was a time that Zarkon was also a voice of reason for the team- something Allura rarely saw.

An idea came to mind that would do just the trick. There would be push back from his teammates if he voiced his decision, as Lance couldn’t deny that it was on the extreme side, but he still stalked over to the stranger’s ship where Hunk was working with his bayard in hand.

“Step aside.” Lance voices his demand with little emotion breaking the surface.

Hunk hesitates but shuffles out of the way without protest, clearly wanting to question his intent but keeps quiet only flinching when Lance shoots the inside of the ship. There was protest from Nyma’s friend which Lance paid little mind to. The other paladins stood in shock but Lance speaks before they have the chance to, “That solves that. Now they will have to wait for someone else to come to their aide, there’s no chance of them following us and maybe they’ll understand not to threaten our mission.”

“Lance don’t you think that was unnecessary. We could have-“ Shiro, ever the sensible one, breaks forward from the others.

However Lance didn’t allow the black paladin to continue speaking, “I think I have been far more merciful than others might be, despite the fact that in my lifetime I have been faced with many others who wished to steal the lions. Have you forgotten so soon how Zarkon was ticks away from stealing Voltron and the castle? It could be considered a formidable risk to allow complete strangers to pilot the most powerful weapon in the universe, yet here we stand. Forgive me if I am tired of being pushed around, and if I lack trust.”

“What’s done is done, we need to save Shay and her people. They’ve waited long enough and we were supposed to go to the Balmera first.” Hunk still stood at the side of the ship when he interjected, bringing to light a conversation that must have occurred during his sleep.

“What happened to the Balmera? The balmerans have always been a peaceful race which gives back to and values the Balmera.” Memories of visits to the creatures brought back memories of better times, something that may have been destroyed under the thumb of the gala much like several things Lance once knew.

The answer came as no surprise, “The balmerans have been enslaved by the galra, who are also mining the Balmera for its crystals. It will not be long before the creature is killed by the poor treatment with no quintessence being given in return. The sight of the Balmera is horrific, it has changed since we visited.” Coran’s words were enough to paint a clear picture of what they would be facing when liberating the Balmera.

Slinging the gun over his shoulder Lance says with a sigh, “Then Hunk is right, we need to get to the Balmera. The longer we wait leads to a higher chance that the balmerans will lose their home.” Shiro still looked upon him with a critical expression, and really it shouldn’t mean anything- even if he was the black paladin Lance was still more experienced and a prince. He knew that empathy didn’t always give ideal results, there were enough scars on his body to prove complying could only lead to being taken advantage of.

When Shiro’s look didn’t fade Lance glared back and walked so they stood nearly chest to chest with his arms now crossed, his bayard dissipated to rest at his hip. “Do you want me to apologize? I don’t regret my choice, and if it so pleases you after we have saved the Balmera we could come back to their aide- even if it seems counterproductive.”

“We shouldn’t be making enemies during war time, every ally gained can help us defeat Zarkon. Voltron’s mission is to help others and spread diplomacy, we are not supposed to be the ones endangering innocent people.” How insufferable could Shiro be?

“You’re missing the point! Unless the fact that Nyma and her friend were going to give our lions to Zarkon went right over your head. Most actions have consequences, I’ve made sure they still have a chance at being saved. But that isn’t enough is it?” Lance had to bite the inside of his mouth and step back, he was keeping them from going to the Balmera.

“Hey guys it’s fine,” Nyma’s friend moved towards them and Lance had to keep his hand from jerking to his bayard, “we’ll just put another distress signal out and see who comes. You guys clearly have somewhere you need to be, I won’t stop you. You may not believe this, but I hope you do stop Zarkon. It's a lifetime of fighting the Galra that led me to where I am today.”

A part of him didn’t want to admit what Shiro said was partially true, because even if he didn’t want to trust strangers making enemies out of them would have repercussions. This was a poor example, forgiving those who actively tried to give them up to the empire and endangered their mission, but having a common goal was a start.

“Still, we are waisting time here that could be spent saving the balmerans. If you wish to further play beau ideal then be my guest, after all I could just be paranoid.” Lance wouldn’t preach any further, the paladins have dug around enough in his head so they should know the reasons behind his paranoia. “I’ll be in the castle then.”

Lance couldn’t bring himself to be surprised when one of the paladins trailed behind him while the others wrapped things up with the floaters. He couldn’t find the energy to be irritated or angry at Shiro anymore, and knew shrugging off his teammates wasn’t worth it when they still had hundreds of battles to fight.

It was Keith who followed him into the bridge, silent the entire walk and doing an admirable job at keeping his distance. Still Lance wasn’t sure why the paladin followed him into the castle, as the paladins all seemed to agree with Shiro that what he did was a step too far.

After seeing that the castle was already locked in on the Balmera’s coordinates Lance turned to face Keith. “Why did you come with me? It looked like most of you guys were in agreement with Shiro, I’m not sure what you think you’re accomplishing. And you look ready to pounce no less, why do you have your bayard out?”

“I just,” Keith was flushed and his grip tightened around his sword, “I do agree with you, it seems stupid to trust them blindly after Nyma actively tried to steal the lions. I don’t trust them to not try something again, the galra can be a deadly motivator when they want something. Someone should have been in the castle with you, I’m sorry that was what you woke up to.”

“Still, if Shiro can smooth things out it would be for the better. The galra can very well use enemies we make against us.” Lance pauses and looks to the floor, “I shouldn’t be surprised, none of you have fought a war- even so what we’re dealing with could require different tactics. I’m working on trying to be more forgiving.”

When Lance looks up Keith has a soft smile and he says, “If it’s worth anything I’m glad you’re okay, it didn’t look good when we found Shiro and you. He did tell us what you did though, how you came back from a comatose state, told Zarkon off, and incapacitated Sendak. You helped us take back the castle and stop Sendak,”

Lance interrupted, “That may be so but I also put a target on our backs, Zarkon and his inner circle- possibly most of the empire depending on how long I was healing- know that I’m alive. He will try to use that against us, facing him will be tough especially when we don’t know what tricks he will pull. I just want us all to get through this unscathed, even if that’s theoretically impossible.” After all he has gained a scar or two.

“We’ll just have to make sure he doesn’t.” Keith puts a hand to his shoulder and turns to meet the other paladins, “Oh and Lance, you don’t have to hide your scars from us. They don’t change how we see you.”

_His scars_. Lance put a hand to his cheek, Lance had forgotten to shift his form to hide the blemishes when he woke up. It should have broken him, it was a personal side that Lance didn’t share with anyone save his family, but when the explosion hit and his injuries became too much holding the facade was probably too much. One of his last secrets was out in the open, but with no negative fall out maybe it didn’t matter.

When the entire team met in the middle Allura moved to the controls and said, “Alright paladins, we will be reaching the Balmera within the next varga and we have to be prepared. I will scan the creature for signs of galra presence before sending out the lions. The castle will stay in the air to protect from any possible air strikes. Everyone be ready to come together to strategize when we arrive.”

Lance couldn’t help swelling with pride, Allura was leading with confidence and taking the pressure in stride.

Turning back to his teammates Lance honed in on the black paladin, “Tell me Shiro after our first mission are we back tracking to help Nyma and her friend? Will they be expecting us?” Lance didn’t mean to sound condescending when he was genuinely curious, even though part of him still thought there was other planets and races that needed their help more.

“We left Rolo and Nyma with some spare parts, they should be able to fix the ship and get moving on their own. However if we come across their distress signal I have no issue with helping them. Hopefully we can trust them to not take our kindness for granted.” Shiro at least didn’t seem too mad after his stunt.

“Thank you for that, really, I do agree that we shouldn’t be making unnecessary enemies so patching up my mistake will hopefully allow us to reap the benefits.” Trying to shrug off the intense subject Lance shifted focus, “Hunk since we have about a varga would you make me something to eat? I’m starving after getting out of that healing pod.”

The yellow paladin seems eager to answer, “Yeah of course, if anyone wants to join us for a snack you know where to find us.” He raised onto his toes and spoke to Allura, “Princess call us on the coms if we are close to the Balmera.”

Keith started to split from the group, “Well I’m going to train.”

“Not so fast Keith,” Lance grabbed the boy by the sleeve and pulled him back into the clump, “Training will only exhaust you, and we don’t know what kind of battle lays ahead. Instead you can come with and fill me on what happened since the party, if you really have nothing better to do.” He couldn’t help but grin when the paladin groaned but was pliant the entire walk out of the bridge. There were a few whistles and laughs from the others but Lance paid them no mind.

“Is this necessary? You could have made Hunk fill you in.” Keith didn’t mention that Lance still held onto the cuff of his jacket while leading the way, even though they both knew he could find his own way to the kitchen.

Lance kept a mostly cheerful demeanor as he said, “Yes it was. I really don’t want you running off to the training deck, this will be yours and the teams first true mission together. For everyone’s sake we need to be in our best health and mindset, training would only put that at risk. I would personally like our first mission to be a success, it would give a positive outlook that might give everyone some much needed motivation.”

When Lance looked back Keith seemed dumbstruck, “You’ve thought about this?” Hunk was a few steps ahead but he stayed silent, separating himself from the conversation.

“I’ve done this before, of course everyone is different but no one is invincible or have unlimited stamina. And this is your first war, am I correct?” Lance hesitates, “I’m not going to say it ever gets easier, an empire that has been standing for ten thousand years will not just collapse because we want it to. But moping through each battle thinking ‘we will loose, we cannot beat the galra empire’ will guarantee our defeat.”

Letting his hand fall from Keith’s jacket as they entered the dining room Lance nearly skipped into the kitchen, all too excited to get some food in him. It would do Voltron no good for one of the paladins to die of starvation, of all things. Leaning against the counter Keith settled on his right and they both were content to watch Hunk cook for the first few doboshes.

It was Keith tapping his fingers against the counter that broke the silence, “So what do you want to know, Allura and I were stuck outside the castle for most of the invasion but I can do my best to retell it”

Lance couldn’t decide how much he really wanted to know, even if having the knowledge would be necessary in moving forward. “What happened after I shot Sendak? I didn’t succeed in stopping the launch and I know a sentry shot my shoulder, but how was Sendak stopped? I hardly doubt I did much damage when I was half conscious.”

“Pidge was inside the castle and stopped the launch, she ran into a few issues with the galra which is why it took so long but she got the particle barrier down and delay the take off. Once Allura and I were able to get in we stormed the bridge, after that it was mostly easy.” He would have to thank Pidge later, it was her fighting and knowledge that kept the castle from taking off so the paladins could defend it.

“What happened to Sendak? Was he killed or was he thrown from the castle, I’m not sure if we should have let,” Not knowing was causing Lance more anxiety than the idea that their might be a galra prisoner in the castle.

Keith was hesitant to respond, “Sendak is being kept prisoner, Allura knew that letting him go would be sending the commander back into the empire’s grasp- she wouldn’t allow it. No one was willing to kill either, he had information that could help us if we could just get it. I believe Coran is setting up technology to extract Sendak’s memories.”

Gripping at the counter Lance concentrated on his breathing and managed out, “That was the right choice, and I suppose traditional interrogation could be a last resort. Breaking a galra soldier could be impossible, that is what I fear.”

Hunk had frozen across the kitchen with wary eyes while holding a pan of food, looking ready to abandon his food to approach them. There must have been panic in his eyes, Lance was never one who could mask his emotions. Hunk says, “Lance, you have no reason to worry about that right now, and if the idea of Sendak being in the castle unsettles you know that we all are on high alert. If I can help it you aren’t going to be hurt like that again.”

It was when Lance smiles and mutters his thanks that the paladin goes back to making the food, which already was looking better than the usual food goo.

“I feel I should still be thanking you all for defending the castle, and for taking on the role of paladins. I know I was seemed averse originally, but without you guys Zarkon would have the lions and I wouldn’t be here. I only wish I could show my appreciation properly.” It was the lack of time that made it impossible.

Hunk spoke from across the kitchen as he put the pan of food into the oven, “You don’t need to it’s part of being a team, part of being friends. We have each others back and take care of each other.”

When Keith intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand in comfort Lance’s world slowed and the altean couldn’t help blushing. “We aren’t going anywhere and we care about you, when we fight at your side it isn’t for some incentive or reward.”

Flustered into silence Lance nodded and squeezed Keith’s hand back, a sensation not far off from that of Keith leading him through the aftermath of the invasion not long ago.

Any conversation after that was light hearted, Lance wasn’t sure he could handle much else and sit still stood that being in good spirits for battle would only lead to positive tempers. Lance wasn’t surprised to hear his sister’s voice before the varga was over echo through the castle, “Paladins gather in the bridge, we have arrived at the Balmera.”

The three paladins ran from the kitchen ready to fight, Lance and Keith hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the patience! I came back from my trip with a terrible stomach bug (which had me out for a few days) and while away I injured my hand! Now that I'm feeling much better (and hoping that the injury was just a sprain :)) I'm hoping I can get back to a writing schedule. 
> 
> I say this lightly because school starts in a week and that never mixes well with my writing
> 
> Thank you for reading, for the kudos, and the comments they mean the world to me and are my motivation~


	7. Chapter 7

The plan was straight forward enough, and if they were successful in drawing the galra forces to the surface saving the Balmera might be possible. When Lance first saw the Balmera it wasn’t hard to figure out that the creature wouldn’t make it through the quintant. 

They all had their own orders which centered around destroying the galra structures, excluding Pidge who was delivering sensors into the mining shafts. There was no signs of the galra even as they began firing at the weapons. With the Balmera in such a weak state Lance worried over each explosion and laser fired, but there was no helping the collateral damage that came with destroying the mining rigs. 

Pidge’s voice broke through the constant onslaught of explosions and lasers, “All sensors delivered.”

Something Lance wasn’t taking into consideration as they fought off the galra rigs and lasers was that these paladins were still learning the mechanics of the lions. Shiro seemed to be figuring the black lion out with ease, as not far off in the distance the power generator was falling apart to his jaw blade. Keith was burning through the last rig with red’s fire cannon and Pidge had added certain components to her lion that would help them in the long run. 

Keith seemed excited enough as he said, “Whoa! Did you guys just see that? I got fire power!”

Except with new discoveries came the possibility of mistakes, and that was now found in the fire burning through but not destroying the rig. Instead it fell forward, something that would have further injured the Balmera if Hunk did not fly out to support the beam. 

Struggling with the weight of the rig Hunk says, “We can’t let this thing hurt the Balmera.” 

“I know what to do, get ready to move.” Lance was ready to respond at Blue’s dispense in mere ticks. 

Flying to the rig he pressed forward using the lion’s freeze ray to encase the rig, not giving it a chance of falling until hopefully long after they have saved the Balmera. All there was left to do was wait for the galra to surface, and so long as they kept the fight away from the Balmera there first mission together could be a success. 

“Good job team.” Shiro said and led them onto the ice Lance created, the new height allowing them the advantage of height against the fleet that was yet to come. 

The silence didn’t last long and Keith was the one to interject, “Where are all the troops? They're not coming to the surface.” The statement was redundant but necessary to stir the team. 

“Yeah, I remember seeing a lot of Galra guys down in the mines.” Hunk replied. 

Lance was certain that outside of his lion the groans of the Balmera would be heard by all its occupants, even possibly the paladins, but now it was silent. With the shift of a lion the ice creaked beneath them and anticipation left the paladins antsy, the sight of a single fighter jet would send them flying but the land before them lacked any signs of life. In a time that felt not long ago balmerans would roam the surface freely and crystals radiated a warmth into the atmosphere, evidence enough of a society thriving and giving. Memories could do nothing for them now. 

Allura spoke through the coms, “We've located a hangar full of Galra fighters just below the surface. Someone has to take those out before they can launch.” They were being coaxed into the tunnels, it was an obvious ploy that the galra knew would work. 

The lurch of coiled anger in his gut was enough to side track Lance, but he was pulled in when Shiro spoke again. “They're luring us down, but we have no choice. Keith, Lance, you guys hit the hangar. Hunk, head to the prison to rescue Shay and the other Balmerans. Pidge and I will track down the Galra soldiers.” 

Sparing only a few words of understanding Lance flew along side Keith down into the tunnel system and landed once they reached the bottom. Taking their speeders through the caves it took little time to reach the hangar, settling on a peak once they were looking out on the fleet. One which was suspiciously guarded by a small number of sentries, something that could easily be defeated if the ground they walked on wasn’t a living creature. 

Keith didn’t seem to remember that, “The entire hangar's only being guarded by a few sentries. Let's go!” 

Lance was quick to pull the red paladin back by the arm, “No, have you forgotten that going in guns blazing and paying no mind to the Balmera will kill the creature? We can’t worsen the state of the Balmera, the surface may very well crumble beneath us if it dies.” 

“Do you have another plan then?” The paladin is flustered, but not fighting against Lance’s grip. 

Looking out at the hangar the control room is impossible to miss, and with beams leading to it an idea came with ease. “I do, we sneak into that control room and shut down the bay doors. That should trap the ships in, problem solved.” 

“That’s… actually a good idea.” Keith seems hesitant to admit it but follows without complaint when Lance leads the way. “It comes with experience.” Lance doesn’t hide his smirk as they leave their speeders behind.

When they were above the control room Keith uses his bayard to cut through the ceiling, creating a hole they could jump through into the mostly empty room. Upon further inspection Lance saw a sentry crushed under the rubble, but his concentration strayed with the control panel before them. 

Kneeling at the control panel Lance says,“Keep an eye out for any guards, I’ll figure out how to close the hangar doors.” Before the war Lance was forced to learn how to read and speak galran, but there was no denying that after ten thousand years his skills were rusty. 

Even if some of the words didn’t make any sense the hand print spoke volumes. Turning around Lance grabbed the sentry’s detached arm and pressed the hand against the control panel, pleased when the doors began to shut. “There, simple enough. Let’s go see if we can help somewhere else.” 

Grabbing his bayard they were ready to leave when Allura spoke through the coms, “Paladins, are you there? The Galra troops are moving down the tunnels. It looks like they're going down toward the center.” 

Something didn’t feel right. Certainly by now they should have run into trouble, Allura had made it seem as if there was an entire army of galra down in these tunnels, and leading all of the paladins to one location seemed too convenient for the galra. 

“They must be headed to the core of the Balmera. That's where they're holding Shay.” Except there was a life at risk, as Hunk reminded Lance in his reply. It didn’t matter if this was a trap when someone was in need of saving, they would just have to find a way out. 

Knowing this could be a trap made Shiro’s command painful, “They're drawing us into an ambush, but we don't have a choice if we want to save Shay. We have to follow. Lance, Keith, get to the core. I think we're going to need everyone together to get through this firefight.” 

Despite his urge to push back Lance answers, “We’re on our way. Everyone be wary, I think this could be a trap.” Keith gave him a meaningful look but Lance turned to walk out, time was of the essence and Shay’s life depended on the paladins. 

Keith took out the control panel and the door’s lock before they ran to their speeders, backtracking so they could make their way to the core. Lance’s suspicions were only confirmed as they didn’t run into a single soldier. Their speeders could only take them so far, as the path narrowed and the tunnels somehow seemed to darken. 

Poised to attack on foot they were only graced with a few doboshes of peace before they walked straight into the fire of galra sentries. They had to be only a few paces ahead, it made sense that by now they would be approached by sentries. The Balmera provided cover enough, but with each gunshot aimed their way a pained groan from the creature shook the grounds. The urgency of their situation was becoming clear as the Balmera spoke it’s agony. 

“Their shooting is destroying the Balmera. We gotta do something.” The paladin leaned against the wall across from Lance and each shot that made it close enough caused Keith to flinch away. 

He could barely get a view of the tunnel ahead to look for vantage points or something that could be used to their benefit. “We can’t shoot back, it would only further injure the Balmera.” 

Leaning into the wall while avoiding the line of fire Lance could see rafters built into the Balmera’s structure, which was about all they had to work with. Well, that and the ladder behind Keith, it was almost too perfect and the plan should be easy to execute. 

Lance had to yell over the gunshots, “There’s a ladder behind you, use it to get to the rafters. I’ll draw their fire to me, you should know what to do from there.” Once the paladin gave a nod of understanding he ran out ready to arm his shield. “Hey, over here!” 

It was a struggle to take the hits and his instincts were screaming to shoot back, to hold his ground, but Lance could feel the ground beneath him vibrating with life. That was enough for Lance to remember why he was here. It only took a few moments for Keith to take down the sentries, and the relief was enough to make him smile. 

Putting away his shield Lance arms himself again and says,“Now, let’s get to the core.” 

The adrenaline rush was enough to encourage them to run the short distance to the core, but Lance couldn’t hide how unsettling it was to find the door open. There was no galra soldiers guarding their opening, it was hauntingly quiet as they came to a stop inside the core. A look around determined that the other paladins were trailing in one by one, Hunk already helping Shay out of her restraints. 

“Where are the Galra? If this is an ambush, they should be here waiting for us.” Shiro says, only solidifying Lance’s suspicions. 

With the question came the inevitable, each door closed behind the paladins as they entered the core. It should have been a surprise, but Lance could only find himself disappointed and wondering if the original paladins would so easily be led into a ruse. 

“Not an ambush, more like a trap.” Hunk replies as the paladins gather around Shay, who was likely the decoy. Lance could see that now as they were trapped away from their lions, unable to stop whatever the galra had planned. 

Rubbing her wrists Shay looks to the paladins, “The galra, they gained knowledge that you would return to the Balmera. I know not how, but they set this trap up for you. I was the bait.” 

Familiar with the ways of the balmerans Lance stepped forward to speak, “Can you get a message to your friends in the tunnels? I have seen how your people communicate through the Balmera.” This seemed to surprise Shay, but it was only reasonable as alteans last came to a Balmera ten thousand years ago. 

“Yes, the Balmera should deliver my message. I know not who will hear it, but it is our only chance of being rescued.” Shay hesitates before putting her hand to the core and closing her eyes, with it the Balmera moans while the ground tremors. 

Lance was sent some questioning glances by the paladins, but he paid them no mind as he watched Shay. The relative silence was interrupted by his sister yelling, “Paladins, the castle is completely surrounded by galra ships and we’re taking heavy fire. You need to get to the surface now.” 

Shiro answered her distress call, “We’re trapped in the core right now, but we’ll get to our lions as soon as possible.” 

Normally Lance didn’t doubt the strength of the castle, but he couldn’t help but worry for Coran and his sister. He couldn’t stand the idea of loosing the only family left to the galra. Each tick that passed left Lance uneasy, gaze alternating between Shay and the doors hoping for something to happen. 

“Lance, how did you know the balmerans could do that? You didn’t come with Hunk and Coran the first time,” Pidge asks, “You’ve never been here before, right?” 

At first Lance wasn’t sure if he wanted to answer the question, it should have been obvious and the paladins extracted most of his memories so they should know. Still, it would hypocritical if he didn’t follow his own words and didn’t attempt to move past such things. There was no reason he shouldn’t answer, “No, I haven’t been to this Balmera if my memory serves me right. However, I would often join my father on trips to Balmera whether it be for alliances or to take a crystal. I also remember with the original paladins we liberated a planet of balmerans from the galra, but I can see that time has made our efforts fruitless.”

It was painful to consider how many balmerans are likely now slaves to the empire, and that did not encompass the countless planets lost to the galra. 

“Paladins, the lions are in danger! You must get back to them immediately!” Allura once again spoke through the coms, clearly still engaged with the ships. The urgency in her voice had Lance ready to shoot the doors down, even though he knew it wouldn’t make a difference. 

Their words clearly didn’t make it through the static and chaos on the other end of the coms as Allura says, “Paladins, do you copy? There's a battle cruiser locked onto us. If it fires with its ion cannon, I don't know if we can survive.” 

Before anyone could respond to his sister one of the doors was crushed and more balmerans stepped through what once was keeping them trapped. 

Shay seemed to know them as she called out, “Rax!”

“We must make haste. We know a shortcut through the tunnels.” Once the balmeran spoke the paladins didn’t hesitate in following them through the tunnels. 

Even though his sister may not hear it Shiro said, “Allura, stand by. We're on our way up.” just as the paladins split to their speeders. 

With Keith flying just behind Lance they barely made it to their lions before it could be pulled up the mining shaft. Neither paladin was given a moment to breathe or feel relief, as they had to attack the ship trying to take the lions before meeting up with the team. That was only the start though, once they broke to the surface Lance could clearly see the fleet attacking the castle. 

“Guys, did everyone make it to the lions in time?” Shiro questions through the coms, and whatever answer he gets is lost in the havoc caused by the galra ships now targeting them. 

Concentrating on destroying the constant flow of ships Lance would alternate between tearing through the ships and using his ice cannon. With each ship destroyed attacks on the castle lightened, it was no longer the small fleet that posed a threat but the battle cruiser. The particle barrier could only take so many shots after ten thousand years of idle use. 

Once or twice one of the lions was in the line of danger, but another paladin would save them from any serious danger. There was no time to dwell on close calls with the constant attacks by the galra and when one ship was defeated another was ready to take its place. Lance knew they would be fine, there couldn’t be an unlimited supply of soldiers as they were likely fighting a small army that was couldn’t be in the center of the empire. Still they needed to stay on top of their game to succeed. 

But even if they could fight here for hours the castle still needed help with the battle cruiser, Allura made that much clear. “Paladins, I need you immediately! Five more ticks and we're finished!”

When Lance looked towards the castle it was only the particle barrier that kept the galra from destroying his home, that was enough to motivate him. They needed Voltron. 

“Okay, team, let's form Voltron!” Shiro led the way, and they came together with ease. 

He couldn’t help but be eager to get the cruiser off of the castle and away from Allura, Lance wouldn’t forgive himself if she got hurt. But with the ion cannon’s path was pushed away from the castle and Allura was given the chance to shoot back. They were quick to move Voltron away from the cruiser as the castle used it’s ion cannon on the battle cruiser, everything around it exploded into debris. It was a short lived battle, but the final blow was delivered by Allura and the balmerans would finally be safe. 

Voltron landed on the Balmera as the paladins spoke their cheers to Allura through the coms, Lance elated that their first mission as a team was a success. 

 

Silence leaves a suffocating air as the commander kneels before Zarkon, neither one dares to speak until news of the battle comes through. The news comes in the form of a galran soldier running into the throne room, the click of boots on the metal floors notifying the emperor and commander of the news. The commander was undeniably tense, but raised to stand at the entrance of the soldier. 

“The Galra fleet and all sentries on the Balmera have been defeated.” The soldier spoke in a near panic, delivering defeating news to the emperor was a job that often resulted in traumatic consequences. 

However, it was being responsible for the loss of an entire squadron that was unforgivable. “No! How could this be? Lord Zarkon, I will do all that I can to recapture Voltron for the Galra.” It was known that the pleas were in vain, but nevertheless the commander begged before the emperor. 

“Silence, Prorok. I have plans that you cannot comprehend. Leave my sight, your retribution will come later.” The commander was dragged away by soldiers before the emperor acknowledged Haggar, who stood at his throne’s side. “Go forward with your plan, and summon the prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came late I realize, despite the fact that I was given a week of school off because of Hurricane Harvey, but it's here and the next chapter won't be far behind! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, the kudos, and comments I appreciate them all so much :)


	8. Chapter 8

It was stupid to think that things would be okay after they attempted to liberate the balmerans, Zarkon would not let such a thing happen without intervention. None of this was surprising, but Lance couldn’t help being impressed with the innovations of galra technology which continue to surpass the previous weapons thrown at them. 

The moment Voltron touched down on the Balmera’s surface Coran was alerting them through the coms, “There's an unknown object incoming! It's about to crash into the Balmera!” 

It was hard to describe the new creature, beyond that it was reminiscent of the robeast they defeated a few days ago. Before it emerged they were ready to fight, they at least had the advantage that Voltron was already formed. 

“If it's the same kind of the monster that attacked us on Arus, we already know how to beat it.” Keith spoke, it didn’t take much else to encourage the team under a common goal. Still standing their ground Keith activated their sword and Pidge the shield, anticipation filling the paladins with anxieties. 

What came out adorned artillery and armor to a point that it was hard to find the line between living and mechanical being. Where the robeast should have arms was replaced with a row of cannons and on its face a mask with weapons instead of eyes. It seemed impossible that the robeast could have any ability of sight, but with the right sensors and technology it may not have a blind spot. 

“Hold your ground team.” When Shiro said this Lance gritted his teeth, this monster wouldn’t stay idle for long.

When the robeast fired it took more strength than Lance anticipated to keep their footing, pushing through exhaustion. His muscles trembled, but it wouldn’t be enough when their shield couldn’t hold against that much firepower. 

Through the commotion Lance growled his voice nearly at a yell, “Standing here and taking the assault isn’t getting us anywhere, we can’t hold out against this kind of power.” 

The team was silent for a few ticks, no one knowing what to do or say, until Shiro spoke up, “We need to draw its fire away from the Balmera. Lance is right, our shield isn’t going to be able to sustain against its lasers, so we need to disband.” When they moved away from the laser to separate Lance couldn’t help but cringe as the cannon grazed the Balmera’s surface. “Everyone evasive maneuvers, it can’t target us all at once.” 

Well, that statement was horribly off target and Lance couldn’t even appreciate the irony as they struggled to dodge the dizzying onslaught lasers. When Shiro tried to blindside the creature from above it caught him in the act. Any attempt to shoot back was met with a cannon striking the lions, there was no breathing period between each laser shot. It seemed as if the robeast could go forever without rest, this was no living creature that might tire. 

Pidge was the first to question their plan, clearly frustrated enough of tiresome evasion, “What do we do? Fighting this thing is like fighting an entire fleet at once.” 

“I think we've got to aim for those laser eyes and take them out.” Keith’s response was idealistic, and there was likely truth in the statement, but no one could manage long enough to aim. 

Allura provided a make shift solution that has the potential to turn the tables. “We'll cover you from up here.” 

Still Lance wasn’t afraid to speak his unease with the plan, “The moment this creature tries to shoot at you need to get out of range, the castle can’t take any more damage. You’re already low on power, the castle would fall apart.” 

“We will not abandon you.” Allura was stubborn as ever. 

“If it gets bad we will pull back princess, we can take shelter in the mine shafts and figure out a better plan. You won’t be abandoning us.” Shiro did his best to reassure Allura, but Lance knew words wouldn’t sway Allura’s concern. 

With the cannons not relenting in strength or aim it was becoming clear that there would be no change with time. They lacked understanding, a team struggling to assimilate what was thrown their way had the paladins scrambling for hope and a chance. Lance didn’t want to be the one to point out that this relentless dodging and fighting was hopeless, it would do no good to discourage his teammates but they would be pulling back. Without a solid strategy in place it would be destructive to stay. 

“I don’t know how much longer we can last.” Hunk didn’t hesitate in pointing out the obvious. “Maybe it would be better if we just regroup and figure something out, we won’t beat this thing if we waste all our energy avoiding getting shot.” 

Keith was silent, but Pidge says, “I second that, the longer we’re out here the higher chance we have of something going wrong.” 

“Unless anyone can come up with another idea let’s pull back.” Shiro pauses to allow any objections but no one spoke up, Lance saw the opportunity for what it was. The paladins needed a chance to breathe and think through this without cannons on their back. “Lions, to the mine shafts.” 

It wasn’t to their benefit to split up, but there was no time to reconsider splitting into two groups. Even though plans could be made without his or Pidge’s knowledge Lance just had to trust that they could work something out. 

Getting out of his lion there is no sign of balmerans, the noise outside should be enough to deter them from coming out. The threat of the Balmera collapsing was proving to be dangerous with each groan and quake beneath their feet, the balmerans would be panicking by now- with good reason. 

Crossing the short distance Pidge stood at his side, eyes wandering the mine shaft as the ground shifted beneath them tremors shaking the surrounding walls. The coms were quiet, it was possible that the paladins turned them off for now, but that didn’t stop Pidge from speaking. “What’s going on Lance? The Balmera was unstable before but this is so much more worse, if we can’t figure something out an entire alien race could be killed.” 

“The creature took too many hits and the injuries are too much to withstand, it will be a matter of vargas before it collapses. I can feel the life force draining at a startling rate.” Lance kneeled to touch his hand to the ground, the surface beneath him glowing a florescent blue similar to the phenomenon that occurred when the balmerans communicated through the Balmera. With it came an idea. “We need to contact the other paladins, I know what must be done.” 

Standing Lance had to brace himself against the wall at the next groan, a fissure forming across the length of the mining shaft. Fearing he had miscalculated the time left for the Balmera it was a relief when their teammates came on the coms. 

Shiro asks, “Did you guys feel that over there?” That is quite the understatement, it was almost laughable.

Lance didn’t hide the fearful nature of his glance to Pidge before answering for the both of them, “The Balmera is dying with each tick we delay. I fear before we can beat the monster the Balmera may be gone, but I know how to save it. My sister needs to hear this.” 

This pushes Shiro into action, “Coran, Allura, are you there?” 

“Shiro, we’re here. And we see what’s happening, the only thing we can do is evacuate the balmerans to the castle. It would take landing the castle, but if Voltron can—“

“No,” Lance was quick to interrupt, “Coran, do you remember the healing ceremonies father would perform when visiting the Balmera. This would be on a much larger scale, but if Allura and I were both able to replenish the planet with quintessence the threat of its skeletal structure collapsing would be nonexistent. All that would be left is for Voltron to stop the robeast, the balmerans wouldn’t have to leave their home.” 

Hunk replied, “That sounds like a good plan, but the monster-thing would definitely notice two alteans on the Balmera’s surface.” 

“And the castle, we would need to use the castle’s crystal.” Lance says, “And a small group of balmerans, I have seen the healing ceremony before but never performed it myself.” He was hesitant to admit the last piece of information, it could very well invalidate the plan in the eyes of the paladins but it was the only way the Balmera would be saved. 

“You’ll need a distraction,” Pidge replies, looking back at the green lion she seemed to figure out what it would take. 

Pidge and Shiro shared a similar thought process, as she visibly slackened when Shiro said, “We'll engage the beast in our lions. With it distracted, Allura and Coran will land the Castle, Lance will join them for the ceremony, and once it is complete we’ll have to figure out a way to beat the robeast. If Lance is able to he can join us for the remainder of the fight so we can work out a solution.” 

If there was a way to kill the monster before the healing ceremony it would have been ideal, but the Balmera might crumble before they could perform the ceremony. 

“Shiro you need to inform the balmerans of the plan, it will take their help for this to work. Any balmerans who can make it to the surface will be needed.” Lance says, knowing that now it was simply waiting for the confirmation to go forward. 

He hadn’t expected Coran to speak first, “Lance I’m not sure if this is a good idea, your father never performed the ceremony on such a large scale. To heal an entire planet it could take more energy than either you or Allura posses. I fear one of you may not survive this.” 

Lance was relieved when his sister replied, “It is necessary if we want to save this creature, the galra have only been taking for so long. It is time we give back no matter what the stakes.” 

Whatever else Coran may have said was interrupted when Shiro said, “They have never heard of this ceremony, but are willing to help. A group of balmerans are being led to the surface by Shay, we’re moving to our lions.” He pauses for a moment, “Lance, don’t do anything I wouldn’t. We need you to make it out alive.” 

Smiling Lance replies, “Of course,” and turns off his coms. Before walking to Blue Lance looks to Pidge, “No matter what happens make sure the balmerans are saved.” 

When she nods Lance moves to his lion, flying side by side with the green lion up the tunnel before splitting. The castle was hovering above the surface, a soft glow already forming beneath it, and as it landed just outside of the mining shaft Lance left his lion. 

It wasn’t often he could see the lions fighting from afar, it was strange to be outside of a fight he should be a part of. The lions were potent forces that flew around the robeast, rarely engaging while successfully leading the monster’s offenses away from the Balmera. Lance couldn’t help but find the scene mesmerizing. 

Coran and Allura stepped out of the castle and the balmerans climbed to the surface, any self doubt Lance felt was forced away when seeing everything come together. The hum of the castle resonated with the groans of the Balmera, the ground being revitalized beneath the ship and the light spread as Lance moved to stand at Allura’s side.

There was no ignoring the unease in Coran’s stature and expression, but Allura picked up on this. “Coran, I know you are scared for us, but this is the only way.” 

Lance didn’t expect to be putting his life on the line so early in the war, but with each battle the possibility was inevitable- this was no different. 

Taking Allura’s hand in his they walked under the castle’s center, if this works right the castle should act as an amplifier through the crystal and with enough strength the entirety of the Balmera will be healed. Already heat prickled at his skin, energy restless in his veins that would burst through the surface when summoned. The minimal contact between them was enough for it to flow freely, their combined power encouraging for release. 

The balmerans made a circle around them, each on their knees and placing their hands on the ground before them. Lance knew with the blamerans it would be a surge of power, but he didn’t expect the power to wrack his frame. This wasn’t just the ten balmerans around them, this was every balmeran giving their strength to heal the planet- and it was all centered in on him and Allura. It burned terribly, he could see in her expression that Allura felt this too. The struggle to bring themselves together, hands intertwining and his forehead resting against hers, the exertion had Lance gasping for air. 

It was a struggle to keep his eyes open and trained on his sister. Still he managed a few last words, “Don’t leave me, okay?” She smiled and squeezed his hands. 

Encased in light Lance was forced to close his eyes, but feeling was enough as he strained to keep up with power that circulates and dives into the ground. It was a constant battle of pushing himself one step further. Each moment Lance could feel his consciousness flicker and he came back with an angry vigor, stronger determination coming in short bouts. He may as well be on fire, that would hurt less than this. 

This feeling only grew when Lance let go of his sister’s hands, getting to the ground one knee after the other and Allura followed. Close contact made the frantic grabs for quintessence intensify, if it weren’t for the rock digging into his knees Lance may think he was being consumed by searching hands. Encased in energy Lance couldn’t last a moment more, his hands hit the ground with ferocity. 

The centralized heat left immediately, replaced with icy absence while the ground warmed, vibrating with life and purring its praises. He could feel the stretch of energy that reached all corners of the creature, the faint heartbeat of his sister and the racing hums of the Balmera overwhelming his senses. Within the white noise whispers of the balmerans' prays and wishes resonated as a hopeful message that drove the power further.

The ground beneath him served as an anchor when time seemed indefinite, it was the stabs of cold replaced with warmth coiling in his gut that signaled a change. Lance was shivering and wanted to reach for his sister, but the rush of warmth pulled him further away from outward sensations. He couldn’t move a muscle if he wanted to. 

Lance needed to help the others, needed to get to Blue and stop that monster from making his efforts pointless. Trying to reach out to Blue only got him a comforting purr, she didn’t want him to do anything else. The idea was ridiculous, Lance could hear the fight continuing not far from the castle which intensified the need to get up. 

After the balmerans gave everything to save their home they deserve the same treatment in return, he needed to give his all. 

Falling on his side the warmth wrapped over him, Lance didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he released a sigh that allowed his tired muscles to go relax. When he tried to force his eyes open all he could see was the balmerans moving towards him and a glimpse of the battle, fire clouded most of his line of sight. If anyone was hurt because of his absence Lance wouldn’t forgive himself. 

A hand came to his shoulder and one of the balmerans spoke, “Prince Lance, are you okay?” 

What little Lance could see had blurred, darkness consuming him as he battled to stay awake. He wanted to cry out in frustration, to push his limit one last time, but it was beyond his control as he lost consciousness. 

 

Each paladin was showing signs of exhaustion, sloppiness slipping in as they failed to dodge and their aim was poor. Any shot made at the robeast was either miscalculated or evaded with little effort, as what felt like hundreds of cannons shot at the lions. It was serving well enough as a distraction, the robeast only coming close to hitting the castle once, but at some point there would have to be an end to this. 

The paladins’ attention strayed when the Balmera’s surface glowed a luminescent blue, spreading across the land beneath them and signaling that Lance and Allura were successful. Even as it seemed the ritual came to an end Shiro took notice that the blue lion wasn’t joining them, there was no word from Lance through the coms and it was impossible to get a good enough view to see what was happening- especially with the constant attacks. 

Both the prince and princess were cut off, they couldn’t wait anymore but beating this thing without Voltron would be a stretch. It had to happen, but the how was beyond all of them. 

“Guys, this isn't working. We'll never take this beast down in our lions.” Keith says amidst the fighting. It was something they all knew, it couldn’t be done before and being down a lion there chances worsened. 

“Well we can’t form Voltron, not that it worked last time.” Pidge replies, the lions moving to hover out of range.

Shiro suggested the only thing that made sense, “If we could find a way to shoot all those cannons at once we might have a fighting chance.” There was no way to do it in the lions, but every other angle they took didn’t get them where they needed to be. 

There was a moment of hope when Hunk says, “Guys, guys something’s happening here, I think my lion knows what to do. I think it’s like when Keith was able to form Voltron’s sword, but with my bayard.” 

“Are you sure?” Keith asked, and with good reason because while this could save them they didn’t have Voltron. 

“Let's find out. Form thingy!” Hunk stuck his bayard in the slot hoping for some change, for a weapon to magically form and provide a solution, but nothing happened. “It didn’t work.” 

It was obvious what they were missing for this to work, and Shiro did the only thing he could by trying to reach out to their missing teammate. “Lance are you there? We need you to form Voltron.” 

No one answered the call. They didn’t have a moment to voice their concern for Lance, the robeast was moving towards the castle and with the balmerans helpless that couldn’t stand. 

Shiro ordered, “We’re going to have to defend the castle, I know it seems impossible without Lance and Voltron but sometimes you have to make compromises. Hunk, Pidge, lead the monster away from the castle. Keith, you and me are going to each take a side and fire at its eyes. If Hunk and Pidge can keep it distracted and looking forward we may be able to weaken it.” 

Before anyone could move Pidge interrupted, “Wait, there’s something coming into the atmosphere and I’m getting a heat signature. It’s gotta be a ship, but I can’t see who it is.”

There was no mistaking the ship for anything other than a galra ship, it was bigger than most fighter ships they faced armed with weapons beyond most galra. Everyone tensed, expecting to be faced with another fight against a different weapon from the empire adding to the stress and fire aimed at the paladins. It never came. 

“He just passed us, whoever this is I don’t think he’s after us.” Keith says, doubting his own words knowing that motive could always change. 

“How the heck does this guy plan on taking the monster by himself, we couldn’t manage to get a shot in with Voltron.” Pidge questions, and it should be impossible for one ship to take the robeast out. Unless the stranger knew the monster’s weakness the pilot would be destroyed without their help. 

Shiro was hesitant but lacked the time to think twice, “Whoever this is they’re helping us, let’s make sure they don’t die trying. Fall in line behind the fighter ship, aim for the arm cannons, and if anything goes wrong get out of range.” 

With the black lion leading the paladins had no choice but to follow, still staying a safe distance from the galra ship. There was no surefire way to predict what the ship would do and, if they somehow got through this, the stranger could turn on them. 

“It’s charging up, Shiro I’m not so sure this was a good idea. If this guy doesn’t do something the monster is going to hit someone, or all of us.” Hunk knew it was useless to express this as the team would want to see this out, but the possibility was real and they couldn’t lose a paladin. 

“While it’s distracted, paladins, fire your cannons and see if we can stop the monster from shooting all together.” Shiro said, already moving to fire his own mouth cannon. 

Each hit to the cannons caused the charging shot at the robeast’s chest to shrink, smoke rising from each arm and purple static surrounding each hole the lions created. The galra ship’s aimed not for the growing ball of energy, but instead at what would be the creature’s abdomen. Three ion cannons burned through the robeast leaving massive holes in its wake, armor and body alike destroyed with a bizarre cleanness. 

Shiro cursed under his breath, wide eyed and just as shocked as the other paladins. “We need to pull back now, whoever this stranger is we can’t face him in our current conditions.” 

Hunk was quick to detest, “We can’t abandon the balmerans, we would be giving them right back to the ones who enslaved them.” 

Even as the paladins argued the galra ship fought the robeast with severity the lions couldn’t manage, tearing away armor and flesh until the robeast staggered further away from the castle. The monster was no longer charging to shoot, instead its power seemed to be fading, and with one last shot from the galra fighter the robeast fell to the ground. The thud of the monster’s collapse was enough to quiet the paladins, all staring on at the corpse of what terrorized the Balmera so greatly- so easily defeated by one galra ship. 

When the initial shock left the paladins focused in on the pilot, who was now landing just below the lions. 

Shiro knew what to expect now that the stranger made his intentions clear, this was a poor attempt at surrender after dropping the prize at their feet. “Land your lions around the ship, we need to make sure he can’t escape if something goes wrong.” 

With confirmation from each paladin they were quick to encircle the ship, stepping out one by one with their bayard in hand and doubt taking hold. Shiro stood square to where the he should exit, prosthetic hand armed for the possibility of a fight. 

The stranger who stepped out of the ship was shocking enough for the paladin to take a step back. Shiro wasn’t sure what he was expected, but in all his time spent with the galra he had never seen someone who looked so different. Everything about the galrans were rough edges and crude mannerisms, if it weren’t for his lavender skin and yellow eyes the stranger could be mistaken for another species. It was his armor that affirmed who helped them save the Balmera.

The black paladin struggled to stand his ground, “Who are you? Why did you help us?” There was no hiding the tremor in his voice, but anxiety was giving way to anger that Shiro wanted so badly to act on. 

“I am Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire.” The prince bowed his head, “And you are the paladins of Voltron. You fight to end my father’s reign, correct?” The question was laughable, it should have been redundant but Shiro was grasping onto the man’s every word. 

Movement out of the corner of his eye allowed Shiro to spot Keith, sword raised with every intention to strike. Panic forced Shiro to yell, “Keith stand down!” Lotor looked unimpressed, the only sign that he had any reaction was a flinch that the prince hid by turning to see what caused the disruption. It was a hidden display of fear, an emotion Shiro rarely saw in the galra, providing another aspect that contradicted everything he had come to understand. 

Shiro took care over his teammates, while Keith still allowed anger to disquiet his normally steady form Hunk and Pidge were unmoving. They were ready to attack, but fear found its way into their expression. With the robeast, defeated by one galra, laying a few feet away from them it was only reasonable. 

The Prince gave what could only be described as a pitying smile as he stepped towards the black paladin, “I suppose I should have started by stating that I am on your side.” 

“Why should we believe you?” Pidge asked, unsettled that the prince moved closer to Shiro. 

“I came alone, I have no army at my command that would be a threat. What purpose would it serve me to kill a beast of my father’s making? Every battle my father looses weakens the empire, if I stood by his side he would not allow such setbacks.” Lotor frowns and asks, “Where is the blue lion?” It went unspoken that the prince knew the fifth lion was missing, but Shiro couldn’t help thinking it would be unwise to allow Lotor near the prince. 

Shiro knew that he needed to take action before things got out of hand, “If you want us to trust you will leave your ship behind and come with us. Leave any weapons on you behind, I am not beyond checking you.” 

Pulling a single knife from his boot Lotor throws it at the ground in front of Shiro’s feet, “That is the only weapon on my person, shall we go?” Shiro couldn’t help the spike of irritation at seeing the prince comply to his requests, it felt too easy.

Turning to the other paladins Shiro commands, “Keith destroy Prince Lotor’s ship, Pidge and Hunk stay behind to help wrap things up with the balmerans and make sure the lions are returned to their hangar’s.” 

“Wait you’re destroying my ship, surely the castle has a bay where I can—“ It was the first time the prince showed any real emotion, and Shiro was glad his order took Lotor by surprise. He took care to interrupt Lotor, “If you are going to fight me I will force you to the castle.” Shiro made sure to emphasize that his prosthetic was a weapon he could easily use against the prince. 

Though it was minimal Shiro could see the cracks forming in a barricaded facade, and they both recognized that this was happening, but Lotor still surrendered, “Okay, that’s fine I can see how things will pan out. Are you going to lead the way, or would you prefer I not walk at your back?” 

Lotor sounded proud despite the circumstances, Shiro tried to let the spike of attitude slide as the other paladins walked to their lions so he could get this over with. Shiro still wasn’t sure how he felt about letting another galra on the castle, let alone the prince of the galra empire. “I will walk behind you, because I don’t have restraints I’m going to hold you by the wrists and my other hand will be at your neck. Okay?” It wasn’t a question, but a generous part of Shiro felt obligated to warn the prince. 

“Of course, anything to make you feel better.” Lotor crossed his arms behind his back without another word, and though tense waited for Shiro to wrap his prosthetic at the man’s neck to move- allowing himself to be pushed forward. 

Walking beneath the lions to approach the castle, the balmerans were gather around Lance and Allura, who seemed to be recovering. At least Shiro could keep the prince moving, and hopefully keep Lotor from seeing Lance for now. He knew of what was between the two royals, now was not the time to further stress Lance. It was impossible, however, to keep Coran from noticing their new guest. 

Shiro could knew the altean immediately recognized the prince and didn’t hesitate to separate himself from watching over everyone. It was painful, he felt out of place and guilt burned at his fingertips for restraining Lotor. The sight alone seemed to upset Coran. 

“My boy, Lotor, I didn’t expect to ever see you again. After ten thousand years I assumed everyone I knew was gone.” Coran poured out heartfelt emotion in his eyes alone, there was conflict on how to approach the prince, but there was relief. “You’ve somehow grown so much since I last saw you, yet it feels as if only a phoeb has passed.” 

Though the black paladin couldn’t see Lotor’s reaction he could feel the prince relaxing into his grip, and his words persuaded Shiro into lessening his force because they seemed genuine. Coran would not express such emotion for a stranger or someone who played a part in the death of Altea. “When Zarkon told me there were alteans alive I couldn’t believe it, I feared for the survivors but ached to know who it was. I’m beyond grateful you were one of them.”

Coran puts a hand on the prince’s shoulder and replies, “You are safe with us now, and when we win this war you can find a home in us, if you will have us.” Lotor didn’t miss a beat in answering, “Of course, I want that more than anything.” 

Glancing to where the balmerans were gathered Coran hesitates before saying, “I hate to leave you so soon, but the princess will be waking again soon and I must be there for her.” Coran tenses and looks to the black paladin, “Shiro, bring him to the medical bay and check for any injuries- this one has a high pain tolerance so it’s better to make sure. We will meet you there to discuss what will happen next, Lotor should give you no trouble.”

Despite Coran’s reassurances Shiro walked away after a nod with his grip tight around Lotor’s wrists, not ready to ease up on the prince despite knowing that Coran may be right. There was solid proof to back it up, but Shiro couldn’t bring himself to trust the son of Zarkon even when he knew the galra weren’t all bad. 

Before they entered the castle the heat and sounds of Lotor’s ship being destroyed came in waves over the Balmera, making Shiro wonder if he should have retracted the order. It was merciless, something deserving of most galra but the way Coran reacted, and what he saw from Lance it was coming clear that the prince was an exception. Time would tell if his instincts were wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than some chapters, but eh I didn't want to split the chapter into two. 
> 
> Two weeks into school and I'm /stressed/ and some nights I'm working on homework until midnight, so understand if updates take awhile that's why :) 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, I really am excited for what's to come and I hope you are too!


	9. Chapter 9

Though his memories may be fuzzy, Lance hadn't expected to wake alone with pain holding over him like a dark cloud. Getting out of bed to face whatever happened that resulted in passing out sounded like the worse possible action to take, but it was also the only way he would be getting any answers. With the creaking of his bones and tightness of his muscles Lance wouldn't have minded waking up in a healing pod if it meant relieving some of his ailment, or at least being provided a day to nurse himself back to health. Fighting in such a state would be impossible, and it brought up the question of whether Allura was left in a similar condition. 

Rather than waiting for someone to find him struggling to do the simple task of getting up, dressing himself, and leaving his room Lance forced strength and speed in his steps so as to meet up with the paladins. Unsure of how much time has passed since they were on the Balmera, and whether they were still on the creature's surface or if they had since left for another mission, Lance's first place to search would be the dining hall. It was difficult to predict exactly what time it is, Lance was sure there is a good chance that the paladins could be there if not eating than strategizing or discussing further plans. 

The halls were deathly quiet, the only sign of life being the dimly lit pathway away from his room towards the center of the castle. Passing by the bridge Lance was able to check that they weren't occupying the room and see that they were no longer on the Balmera, as clearly visible on the screen. Shrugging tiredly Lance trudges through the hall, finding his suspicions to be correct when he hears noise coming from the dining hall that is easily recognizable as the paladins and above the several voices Lance can clearly pick out his sister's voice. Hearing her speak so viscously makes Lance second guess going to meet with the team, but it is also necessary to move forward even when sleeping for another quintant sounds pleasant. 

Being his nosey self, Lance lingers just beside the door taking great care not to be seen, listening in on the conversation that has his lively sister so riled up. The voice that retaliates to her demanding tone is one Lance hadn't expected, yet yearned to hear so desperately upon awakening. 

Getting himself to move, however, was harder than Lance cared to admit because even after recognizing the voice to be one he has missed it is a terrifying notion to face him. To face the prince. Lance could have guessed before that there was a high chance that Lotor was killed in action, or by Zarkon even, but somehow after ten thousand years he was on the other side of the wall and the elation and fear all at once shook Lance to his core. It was enough for tears to well and tremors to take hold of his weakened form.

Lance believed that he could stand there for vargas, nothing able to prepare him for facing Lotor, but eventually he would be discovered or faint once more of fatigue. 

Peaking his head in the door before pushing himself through the doorframe, another wave of awe struck Lance when sighting the prince sat at the table surrounded by the paladins and currently being antagonized by his sister. It would have been a humorous sight if not for the past that plagued them and the war raging on. 

Rather than staying hidden any longer Lance approaches the table, wanting the cruel nature of his watery eyes to subside, and finds strength in his ability to wipe his face of any further expression. Lance bites the inside of his mouth before speaking, "Allura, I'm glad to see your well. I would say it's fair to assume we are no longer on the Balmera?" It was difficult to find the right words, and ignoring the shock that washed over Lotor was far more painful than anticipated.

"Lance you're awake!" Allure backs away from the prince and rushes to her brother's side, careful hands immediately taking hold of him checking for signs of injury or fatigue. "You need to sit, it is too soon for you to be walking around. Hunk, would you please grab Lance something to eat?" 

Batting her hands away Lance plops himself down in a seat, if simply to appease her worried nature, "Says the person who exerted the same amount of quintessence as me. However, I will say you look plenty energetic," Looking over Allura with a raised brow he waits for an explanation. 

"You have been unconscious since we performed the healing spell, it has been approximately thirty vargas since we left the Balmera Lance," Allura frowns in her speech, clearly leaving out any word of her health and wellbeing. 

Crossing his arms Lance pushes on, "Well I'm awake now, and would appreciate if you could fill me in on what I missed. Apparently I missed a lot, from the looks of what I walked in on." 

Reluctantly Lance glances over at Lotor, a deep sensation of excitement clutching at his heart simply at the notion of knowing he is alive and well enough to argue with Allura. That could come to be a disadvantage, as ten thousand years is enough time for Lotor to be molded into a complicit soldier for Zarkon rather than the rebellious, young prince he once knew. Quickly looking back to Allura, Lance decides in that moment that for his sake he should wait to address Lotor's return. 

But of course Lotor is part of the equation, "In the midst of battle of the Balmera it was discovered that paladins could not beat Zarkon's beast without Voltron, and at that point you were unreachable. However, Lotor easily defeated it and surrendered to the paladins. I was already unconscious when Lotor was escorted on the ship, if I were awake circumstances may be different." 

"Did you want to kill Lotor instead? As much as I understand not trusting him, that sounds rather rash and not your style Allura," Lance scowls and can't ignore the fact that his heart is racing. 

She doesn't hide the discomfort in her stature, "I would not have allowed him on the castle, not after the invasion. It has been too long for us to welcome him with open arms, precautions must be in place and we must know when to have some restraint." Allura looks to where Coran stands, a fact Lance was unaware of until now, with a scowl that speaks for itself. Coran let Lotor on the ship, but judging by the antagonistic welcome it was not without caution. 

"No one is dead, I see that as a good sign." Lance moves his gaze to the paladins, speaking a fact that would reassure them in the presence of a stranger, "But I think it is fair that I testify on his behalf, Lotor would never kill anyone unless they deserved it." Best he say something before the paladins burn Lotor at the stake. 

If Lance didn't know Lotor he could understand the hesitation, or rather pure wrath being directed towards the Prince. Trusting the son of Zarkon should logically be approached with skepticism, but despite the amount of time that has passed Lance can't help the hope driven by memories. 

Shiro replies, "As much as we want to believe you, understand that it has been along time since you have been in contact with Prince Lotor. That is reason enough for us to be wary, he could have changed since you last saw him and he is Zarkon's son. He is in line for the throne of the Empire, why would he turn against it?" 

There is a twitch in his features, but Lotor responds before Lance can get a word in, "Because I will never inherit the throne, Zarkon has ruled for ten thousand years and will continue to rule until the position is stolen from his dead hands. Surely you must know that he hasn't ruled that long naturally, he is beyond the natural lifespan of an average galra. But, my father isn't just another galra soldier." 

A common sense of recognition that passes through the paladins, though they outwardly appear critical the paladins seem to be listening to Lotor. It is progress, an image Lance never thought he would live to see yet finds before him in an amusing light. 

Turning to face Lotor, Lance addresses the prince directly, "As much as it would lighten my heart to believe every word you say, and to accept you back with unwavering trust that cannot happen. I understand the concerns of my team, they are justified and must be investigated." Lance allows his expression to soften, "Still, it brings me immense relief to see that you're okay." 

Any previous anger in Lotor's expression melted away, "As am I relieved to see that you are well, I have not forgotten the way we parted and have wished to make amends; if you will allow?" 

"If you prove to be trustworthy I believe we can go beyond repairing our relations, and a lasting alliance may be discussed," The formalities were enough to make Lance restless, wanting nothing more than to hug Lotor. To make sure that this isn't a dream. 

Maybe in a more private setting Lance could allow himself a moment of weakness, for now he would keep the restraint that was beaten into him. 

"Lance, as much as we need the time to investigate Lotor's character we don't have the time," Allura breaks the silence that filled the room, "planets and entire races fall to Zarkon's rule the longer we wait. With Lotor our chances of defeating Zarkon sky rocket." 

Lance's curiosity peaks, "Would you help us defeat, and most likely kill your father, Lotor?" 

The honest question takes Lotor by surprise, and maybe Lance's willingness to slaughter the former black paladin that in another time he idolized. "In the past my loyalty may have been unclear, but I know now that my father cannot be saved. I will do everything in my power to ensure his downfall." 

It is possible that while Lance was asleep Lotor had uttered a similar phrase, as there wasn't an element of shock that was expected, instead doubt occupied the paladins' thoughts.  
"It should be settled then," Lance responds, "he wants to help Voltron defeat Zarkon, we can't say no to such a declaration." 

There is no denying that Lance's words brought about unease to the paladin's, but Allura put a hand on his shoulder and wholeheartedly agreed that benefits outweighed the risks. She isn't wrong, but that isn't the reason Lance was so easy to trust Lotor. The past clouds his judgement, it is clear for even the prince to see himself, but that did not erase the good memories that make it hard to ever consider Lotor a traitor. 

Hunk brought in a plate of unrecognizable food, resembling nothing Lance has ever encountered, but hunger allows him to move past the aversion. His first bite proved that he should never doubt Hunk's cooking skills, and that exhaustion leaves him more open minded. 

"If you are truly willing to help us, Lotor," Allura speaks up, "will you provide us with intel on the empire's weakest spots? Will you help us build a fighting rebel force? Are you willing to turn against your own kind?" 

Though these questions leave Lotor uncomfortable in his spot, the prince doesn't allow it to upheave his composure. "Whatever you need to further the cause, it has been long enough my father needs to be stopped." 

"You know, if Lance and Lotor were once a thing wouldn't it make since if we used them as the faces of the rebellion," Pidge speaks up, "Seeing a galra fighting against the empire would help us gain some ground, and who better to prove Zarkon's should be defeated than his own son." 

Lance nearly chokes on his food, this is too early for him. However, Allura answers for him, "For now we will concentrate on one battle at a time, when the time comes we can concentrate on building the coalition and that matter may be discussed." Seeing Lotor taken aback was almost enough to make Lance smile.

“Well,” Lotor interjects, “when you do decide to focus your missions on building a coalition, there is a rebel group that Voltron would benefit from. However, they are a galra based group, I must warn. They are called the Blade of Marmora.” 

Though the proposition seemed to pique the paladins’ interests Allura is less willing to listen, “I find it hard to believe such a group exists, and even if they do why have they not taken action against Zarkon?” 

Frowning Lotor replies, “They have, but they are not enough to defeat my father. You must know only Voltron can truly bring down the empire and his reign. If one rebel group was all it took, then another planet would have risen against him by now.

“As for proof the red paladin owns a blade that belongs to the group, for whatever reason.” 

All eyes turn to Keith who flushed against the shift in attention, but pulls out the blade Lotor referenced apprehensively. Allura takes it upon herself to investigate the blade, as it is discovered that the blade is made of luxite and holds an unfamiliar symbol Lotor’s statement holds more truth than the princess wanted to address. 

Questions aside, it seeing physical evidence of Lotor’s claims eased their minds for the time being; though Lance didn’t miss Keith pulling aside the prince to ask his own questions in a hushed voice. Whatever questions Keith asked was answered privately, the paladins eyeing the pair carefully but refusing to intrude on their makeshift privacy. Seeing the anger and confusion contort Keith’s expression was enough to make Lance restless in his seat, more than anything wanting to seperate the two. The image alone was disturbing enough, memories of Kather and Lotor resurfacing without permission. 

When they were finished not a word of what was uttered was shared, but instead of moving back to his seat Lotor took the chair to Lance’s right. There was still strategy to be discussed, where they would go from here, but any restraint Lance previously held onto was now being tested and the prospect of listening on sounded painful. 

Lance hadn't expected Coran to speak up, but he spoke volumes and persuaded the group with ease, "Princess, I think the next step to take would logically taking time for the prince and you to heal. You will not be able to properly operate the castle until you regain the lost energy and quintessence that was taken to provide for the Balmera. It will also allow time for the team to learn to trust Lotor." 

It was a logical thought process, but Lance wasn't partial to laying around even if his muscles felt tired or his mind was foggy, "If you think I will rest for these next few quintants you are wrong, it would be a waste of time. I will simply spend the time training, rebuilding what I lost in the previous battle." 

This seemed to displease Coran, "Lotor, would you be so kind as to ensure Lance gets his much needed rest if I dedicate my efforts to Allura?" 

Looking expectantly to Lotor he wasn't surprised to see a conniving smile in response, "Of course, I won't leave his side."

Both siblings hold expressions of disbelief as they are swept up by their newly dedicated guardians, though neither pulls the alteans away before Allura can command, "If I am to be locked in my room, Shiro make sure the remaining paladins are training in my absence." 

Before Lance can get a word in Lotor stands and offers his hand, which the prince reluctantly takes so he can be led to his room. It wasn't that the idea of having Lotor at his side was displeasing, but being forced in his room and unable to leave would surely have him restless in a matter of vargas. There were minor symptoms of exhaustion that Lance could recognize, but if he could decide how to spend the day he would be training along side the paladins. 

Walking silently at Lotor's side Lance allows a few moments to brood before stopping abruptly, deeming it far enough away from the dining hall to release the tension in his features, looking to the prince with gleaming eyes and spoke his name barely above a whisper. Holding hands gave Lance the small confirmation he needed as proof that this was real, he could feel the warmth radiating from Lotor, in such a small gesture. 

Smile faltering and heart stuttering, Lance couldn't bring himself to speak the words on his mind. When Lotor looked upon him there was concern laden in his eyes, tightening his grip to comfort Lance as the wavering of his voice couldn't be ignored. Letting out a breath Lance seizes Lotor by the wrist and pulls him in for an embrace, desperate for close contact. 

"I've missed you so much, I'm still partially mulling over the phenomenon that you are alive," a sigh of relief comes with Lance's words, which are spoken into the surprised prince's chest. Moving his hands from being wrapped around Lotor's middle to his neck, Lance would be at peace if they stayed there for the remainder of the day. There was a certain relief in knowing that Lotor didn't intend to leave his side, but that didn't erase the missed time. 

"As am I, Allura briefly explained how you were able to survive after ten thousand years but the shock has yet to subside. I've missed your touch, I've missed you dearly," Lotor speaks into the crook of his neck, his breath tickling Lance's neck and his words inducing a giddiness that the prince hasn't felt in years.

A sheepish smile taking to Lance's face he says, "I know I ignored you in there, but I wanted desperately to push away the paladins and embrace you upon first sight. I can hardly describe the joy that took hold of me, knowing that you are alive makes this fight worthwhile. However," Smile fading at the memories resurfacing, "as glad as I am you are here, we didn't part on good terms." 

Lotor has taken to petting Lance's outgrown hair and his lazy smile doesn't fade with the change of subject, "Of course, as if I could have forgotten. I left you at the worst of times, blinded by a dangerous loyalty to my parents and the empire. Not long after circumstances changed, with my mother's death I was pushed to be something I wasn't until father exiled me. I made mistakes, but time has changed me and I like now so I can change things for the better." 

Zarkon sent his own son into exile? If Lance wasn't alive and well to see the emperor's descent into madness he wouldn't believe it. Instead the knowledge left a sour taste in his mouth and a need to grip to Lotor tighter, thanking the gods that fate has allowed them to meet again. 

"You know Pidge is right, we can use you as the face of this rebellion against Zarkon if you are willing. I hate to know what danger it would put you in, not only by the galra but by those planets loyal to the empire. There are those who will reject the prospect of working with any galra, I am sure Allura has her own suspicions about the rebel group you mentioned, but even less so will people trust the prince of the empire," Lance says, tracing patterns on the back of the galra's neck. 

Now Lotor's demeanor changes, "This is a war, by default of nature we will all be put in danger and I will be in no more danger than the present if I head the rebellion. If you truly fear for my safety, our best bet would be to lock me in the castle never to be involved again. Even so, the castle may not be a safe enough shelter given my status. People may hunt me down, just because of who I am." 

Pulling back to hold both of Lotor's hands Lance looks the prince in the eyes, "I would hunt you down, would travel across the universe for you," he says this with a sly grin and can't help giggling at the prince's unimpressed look. 

"Coran entrusted me with watching over you, and making sure you make it to bed to rest so I believe it's about time I follow through with that promise," Lotor says his tone unwavering. Before Lance can quip teasingly in response Lotor takes advantage of their closeness and picks up the smaller prince, throwing him over his shoulder and continues down the familiar halls. 

Giving out a scandalized gasp Lance playfully hits Lotor's back and says, "If you don't put me down you'll regret this Lotor." 

"I'm sure I will," Lotor replies with a grin that went unseen by Lance. 

After pointedly muttering, "This isn't how you treat a prince," Lance lets himself fall limp in Lotor's hold, finding a simple happiness in the closeness of an unorthodox kind. Being around Lotor would be enough, Lance wouldn't expect him to open up right away and it would take time for things to go back to how they used to be. They would have to get past a war for real change, he thought, but with Lotor's help they have a chance. 

"Hm, you still know where my room is after ten thousand years," Lance comments when Lotor stops at his door, head twisted at an uncomfortable angle to get a glance at the prince and to make sure they are at his room. He couldn't help his surprise when Lotor entered the code and opened the door, "And you know my password! You could murder me in my sleep, or steal me away and the paladins might never know what happened." 

That was enough to get a chuckle out of Lotor, who practically throws the prince on his bed, "I'm not sure I would have to steal you away, would I?" 

Rolling onto his side Lance looks up at Lotor no outward expression voicing his doubt, "You certainly found me at an interesting time of my life, but I would never leave my sister behind." 

"Always dedicated to your family's wishes, for she's one of the few people left from our time in the past," Lotor sits in the chair at his desk, looking down on Lance, now keeping fair control over what emotions he expresses. 

Fluffing and tugging at his pillow until satisfied Lance says, "Maybe, but I still have it in me to rebel once and awhile. I just woke up, you can't really expect me to go back to sleep, let's sneak around the castle just like old times." 

His proposition only earned a cold gaze in return, "I'm more concerned about your health than having fun, maybe tomorrow Lance. What will it take for you to cooperate?" 

Reaching out Lance replies, "Join me? Also I am curious what you think of the red paladin, he is identical to Kather." 

The name caused Lotor to grimace, but still he sat beside Lance in bed and said, "This seems indecent, if anyone of the paladins walked in I would fear for my life. As for Kather, I was startled to see one of the paladins shared his appearance. I was never one to believe in reincarnation, but it seems to be the only logical explanation. I am confident that the human must share relations to Kather, or that he is the original red paladin." 

Brushing a hand through Lance's hair Lotor mutters, "Pity, I will surely lose you again to the same paladin. I never stopped caring for you, and I never will Lance." 

A nervous gulp and shift to his elbows later Lance looks Lotor in the eyes, “My biggest regret in life was ever hurting you. I feel we’ve all been given a second chance; you, me, Allura, Coran, even Kather in the form of a human with a temper.” 

“And what do you beg we do with this second chance?” Lotor asks with a smirk now.

Lance doesn’t hesitate to respond, “We’ll take our first step by bringing peace to the universe, then we can find our own peace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny cause I haven't updated this since last year. That was a long wait, so if you're still reading this you have my greatest thanks and admiration it means the world to me! I had this all plotted out last year and it's kinda falling apart as I write it, so things are changing and I'm not sure exactly what direction this is going in but eh. School is a bitch, so I'll do what I can!

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter felt really rushed, but here it is and hopefully it will slow down with future chapters. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
